


Widow in a Werewolf's World

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Widow in a Werewolf's World [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen
Summary: This is an AO3 exclusive because Tumblr sucks ass!Enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AO3 exclusive because Tumblr sucks ass!   
> Enjoy it!

Natasha looked at the crime scene photos of yet another SHIELD agent that had been killed by something… she didn’t even know what at this point. It was the third one in less than a week period, and it had all of the Avengers stumped.

“What… does this?” Sam asked as he looked at the mutilated corpses that were missing their hearts and had their rib cages ripped open.

“Nothing I’ve ever seen.” Steve said with a shake of his head.

“They took their hearts.” Natasha whispered. “This is insanity.”

“This has to be HYDRA.” Tony chimed in. “They’ve started recruiting again.”

“I don’t think this is HYDRA.” Bucky said softly with a shake of his head as he passed the photos in his hands to Clint. “Not their style.”

“Who else could be this…” Wanda asked.

“Blood thirsty.” Steve finished as he pushed the photos away from him, not able to stomach them any longer. “Twisted.”

“Insane.” Natasha said with a shake of her head.

“We have to stop this.” Sam said as he stood up at the end of the table. “We have to…”

“How?” Wanda asked. “How are we supposed to do that? There’s no pattern to these killings other than they are SHIELD agents, living in the Upstate New York area, and there are at least three dozen other agents…”

“So we bring them all to the compound.” Tony said as he sat back in his chair. “They’ll stay here until we can find HYDRA and put an end to this once and for all.”

——

“Werewolves.” You said as you sat on your bed, sewing a patch over the hole in the leg of your last pair of jeans. “Definitely werewolves.”

“As in plural?” Sam asked over the phone.

“At least two I haven’t killed yet.” You sighed through your teeth as you bit the thread and pulled the small bit of thread left from the needle’s eye. “I’m probably gunna need a hand with the pack leader.” You looked at the anarchy ‘A’ patch to make sure it was sewn enough to hold and shrugged. “And probably another pair of jeans. I got in a fight with a shapeshifter down in SoHo and I’ve officially got more patches than jeans.”

“Yea, you got it.” Sam said with a nod. “Where are you?”

“Middle of fucking nowhere.” You sighed as you grabbed the ‘Lover’s’ tarot card patch to cover as much of the gashes across your hip as possible. “Black Tree Inn, just outside Albany, New York.”

“We should be there by tonight.” Sam said.

“You better hurry.” You said as you thread your needle again. “We only have one more night of the moon cycle and if I have to go out and hunt these bitches by myself, I’m gunna be pissed.”

——

“Stupid fucking Winchesters.” You grumbled to yourself as you sat, freezing your ass off, on a dumpster down an alley next to some closed shitty dive bar, waiting for the pack Alpha to show his or her ugly face since you had killed off all it’s ‘offspring’. You absentmindedly picked at the NASA patch on your left knee as you cursed the boys for not bringing you new jeans in time because you were to lazy to shop for them yourself. “Always missin’ the damn show.”

“This is the bar.” You heard a woman say as she stepped out of a black Corvette Stingray. “Coulson said this is the place all agents go to drink.” Your brow furrowed as you leaned forward, and looked around the corner at the red head behind the voice.

“OK, so what do we know about this place?” A dirty blonde haired man asked as he turned to look at his partner.

“Oh, mother of God.” You groaned as you got up on your knees as the red head flipped open a thin file folder. “This isn’t happening.” You heard a growl behind you and you whipped around in the shadows as the Alpha ran past you faster than anything you had ever seen. You managed to clip his calf with a silver bullet as he turned the corner to attack the two loud talkers. 

“Run!” You screamed to them in vain as you jumped off the dumpster and ran after the werewolf. You heard the woman scream and the man grunt but when you rounded the corner, the man was knocked out against the brick front of the building and the woman was fighting with every once of strength she had to keep the beast off her.

“Hey!” You shouted as you stopped a few feet away, probably looking like crazy person with a Colt Python and dried blood stained tattered clothes. The werewolf whipped around toward you with his teeth bared as you cocked your gun. “Gotcha.” The woman shrieked over the wolf’s yelp as his body flew into the side of the car from the close impact of the .357 magnum bullet. You put another bullet through his skull, which embedded into the sleek black metal side of the car, and kicked the body away from the woman. 

“Holy shit!” She gasped as she looked between you and the dead werewolf at your feet. “What…?”

“Werewolf.” You sighed as you poked at the now human like body with the toe of your steel toe boot. “Dead one.”

“A what?” She asked as she looked at you as if you were insane, which was a look you got a lot.

“Werewolf.” You repeated as you finally looked over at her. “The better question is, what the hell were you thinking going after a beast you know nothing about?”

“I…” She tried as she continued to look back and forth as you shoved your gun in the back of your patched to hell jeans and grabbed the man’s ankle. “Now what are you doing?’’

“Burning the body.” You replied simply with a glance back at her. “You can either follow me and ask your questions or you can help your buddy up and get out of here. Your call.” With a grunt, you yanked the body that was at least twice your size back toward the alley where your bag was. “God damn, you’re one big son of a bitch.”

“Here.” The woman said as she jogged up beside you and grabbed the other leg. “Where are we going.”

“Dumpster.” You said with a gesture of your chin. “Trash makes great kindling.”

“How do you know all this?” She asked as you pulled your bag off the top and dropped it on the ground.

“I’m a hunter. I hunt things that go bump in the night that most people don’t know exist.” You threw open the tops of the dumpster and took a step back with a sigh. “I’m the person that keeps people like you safe.” You looked over at her with a smile and stuck out your hand. “(Y/N).”

“Natasha.” She said with a slow nod as she shook your hand.

“Natasha.” You repeated, loving the way her name sounded coming out of your mouth. “You strong, Natasha?”

“Strong enough.” She replied as you stepped over the body and crouched down.

“Got a weak stomach?” You asked her as you pulled the bloody body back on your arms.

“Not sure.” She said as she crouched down beside you and put her arms under the body like you.

“Bout to find out.” You growled as you lifted the body into the air thanks to lots and lots of practice hunting, and dropped it in the dumpster. You took a step back and simply wiped your blood covered arms off on your shirt with a shrug. “I need you to do me a favor, Natasha.” You said as you grabbed your bag, and pulled out a half empty bottle of Zippo lighter fluid. “I need you to not go chasing after shit when you don’t know what the fuck you are chasing after. Pretty face like yours doesn’t need giant scars across it.” You looked over at her with a smile as you lit a pack of matches and tossed them over your shoulder casually. “You drive safe, now.” With a nod of your head, you grabbed the strap of your bag as the contents of the dumpster burst into flames behind you.

“Hey, wait!” She called after you over the guy calling out her name. “Where are you going?”

“Nowhere.” You responded with a shrug. “Everywhere. Around.” You glanced back over your shoulder at her at the end of the alley where your car was and smiled. “See you around, Natasha.” You dipped around the corner and got into your car as she took off at a run to catch up to you. You turned your car over, put it in drive, and took off just as she rounded the corner. You shook your head and kicked yourself for walking away from someone so beautiful but you honestly believed that she looked crafty enough to find you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What about that?” Steve asked as he turned his sketch book around to show Natasha the sketch of you. Nat looked over from her unsuccessful search of your license plate, and nodded her head.

“That’s her.” She said as she reached out to grab the book to put the photo in Stark’s database to find you.

“Who is this girl?” Bucky asked as he rolled on her bed to lay on his stomach beside her. Natasha shook her head as she took a photo of the sketch and uploaded it into FRIDAY’s database.

“I have to find her.” Nat said simply. “I have to.”

“Where did you meet her, anyways?” Steve asked as he watched the computer program fly through thousands of photos a second. Natasha didn’t say a word, figuring that your secret wasn’t something you wanted shared with just anyone. The two boys exchanged a look as FRIDAY stopped on an old, expired drivers license.

“Damn. She’s cute.” Bucky said as Natasha made FRIDAY run your face through facial recognition software to find your current location.

“I gotta go.” Natasha said as she stood up with her laptop, and walked over to grab a small backpack.

“Go? Go where?” Steve asked as she yanked open her dresser drawers and started shoving clothes in the backpack.

“I need to find her.” She said simply as FRIDAY found a video of you in a shopping mall from earlier that morning. “I can’t explain it.”

“It’s wuv.” Clint teased from the door way as he leaned against the door frame. “Twu wuv.”

“Shut up, Clint.” Nat said as she slammed her laptop closed, and shoved it into the backpack as well on her way to the bathroom in her room.

“She didn’t stop talking about the beautiful woman with the patched up jeans that saved her life.” He told his team mates. “I said soulmates.” 

“Soulmates are a myth.” Bucky said as he rolled onto his back. “Created by Hallmark to sell candy, and cards…”

“You never know.” Steve said as he watched Nat power walk out of the bathroom to grab her cell phone and charger.

“I’ll be back in a couple days.” She said as she threw her bag over her shoulder, and walked out of the room. “Don’t follow me, please. She wants her privacy.” The three men watched her go in a flurry of red hair and they all exchanged a glance.

“Someone’s in looove.” Clint teased as he pushed off the door and headed down the hall to go back to his room.

“Think it could really be soulmates?” Steve asked Bucky as he got off Natasha’s bed.

“No idea.” Bucky said with a shrug as he followed his friend and shut Nat’s bedroom door behind him.

——

“Crowley, I really don’t have time for your shit today.” You sighed as you sat behind an ouija board, talking to a male spirit that swore up and there was more werewolves while three other spirits swore you had gotten them all.

“Is that my shirt?” He asked as he sat down at the table across from you with his eyebrow raised. “Are you wearing pants?”

“Did you come here for a reason other than to harass me?” You asked as you shuffled your tarot cards and started to lay them out on the board without even looking up at the intruder. 

“I’ve come to tell you that you got the wolves.” He said just as you were laying down the joker card, telling you that that single spirit was, in fact, lying.

“You think you’re slick, don’t you?” You asked the spirit as you sat back in your chair with a sigh. “Damn, pack of five by myself. I think that’s a new record.”

“Would you like to go after some rogues next?” He asked as he sat back in his chair while you closed the connection with the spirit world and gathered up the cards.

“Abso-fucking-lutely not.” You told him as you grabbed your black silk cloth and wrapped it around the cards. “Call your boyfriends.”

“Eat me.” He said as he shamelessly checked out your ass as you put your deck back in your duffle bag. “You look good in my shirt.”

“Fuck off, Crowley.” You said as someone knocked on your room door. “I’m good on towels!” You yelled out as you went back to ripping the tags off the new clothes you had ‘purchased’ with a five finger discount the day before so you could get out of New York before the impending snow storm hit.

“I’m not housekeeping.” Natasha called back, causing you to turn and look at the door with a smirk.

“I know that smile.” Crowley said as he watched you walk over to the door.

“Go away, Crowley.” You hissed as you dropped the chain on the door, and unlocked it. “Well aren’t you crafty?” You asked her as you held onto the door with one hand and leaned against the door frame. “How’d you find me?”

“I had help.” She stated simply with a shrug.

“Like I said.” You repeated as you looked at her almost hungrily since you had long since lost any common decency a long time ago. “Crafty. What can I do for you, Natasha?”

“Can I come in?” She asked as she gestured inside. “My questions aren’t ones I think you want to answer in the hallway.” With a shrug, you took a step back and looked at the smirking King of Hell.

“Thought I told you to leave.” You snapped at him as you locked the door behind your visitor.

“Oh, kitten. I’m not leaving to gorgeous women such as yourselves….”

“Go away, Crowley!” You interrupted as you walked back over to your bed and sat down. You pulled the pile of clothes toward you as Nat took a seat on the edge of the other bed. “So what do you wanna know?”

“What was that thing? Really?”

“It was really a werewolf.” You told her as you shoved a pile of shirts in your bag, not caring in the least bit if they got wrinkled or not. “They come out every full moon and either rip people’s hearts out or bite them to turn them. I got all the ones here so you don’t have to worry about it.”

“What else is there?” She asked as she crossed her jean clad legs. 

“Well that asshole’s a demon.” You said as you pointed to Crowley with your eyes. “But he’s just a pain in the ass over being a true menace to society.”

“Oi!” He shouted as he sat up a little straighter.

“But there’s also angels, and vampires. Shapeshifters, wraiths…”

“Zombies.” Crowley chimed in, reminding you of a case you had to deal with a few years prior. 

“Fuck, zombies suck.” You sighed with a shake of your head. “Witches, though, they’re worse. I’ve fought ghouls, djinn, skinwalkers… I know friends of mine killed some dragons once. I mean the list goes on and on.” You looked over at her as you turned on the bed to put on some jeans.

“Teach me.” She said as if it were that simple.

“No.” You said with a shake of your head. “Go home, Natasha.”

“No.” She said back as she scooted back on the bed as if to make a point.

“Look, this life sucks. If I could go back to the good old days before demons killed off my mother for some fucking deal, forced me onto the road, and banished my innocent baby brother into foster care, I would in a fucking heart beat.”

“I’ve apologized for that.” Crowley said as he flipped through a guns and ammo magazine you had picked up at the store while you changed out of his shirt.

“You have people to go back to, Natasha Alianovna Romanoff. Yea, I know who you are. I can do research, too. Go back home. Because once you learn about this life, you can kiss all that shit goodbye. Your Avenger friends, saving the world from bad guys that aren’t trying to eat you or send you to hell, the nice cushy life style Tony Stark gives you where you don’t question where your next meal is coming from- they’re all gone. You become a fugitive that doesn’t get the chance to explain why you’re really digging up graves, or why you have murdered hundreds of quote unquote people. You don’t get to have a family anymore because someone is gunna use it against you. Used to be this guy…” You said as you gestured to the demon King by tossing him his shirt. “But I’ve got bigger problems nowadays.”

“I don’t want this.” He said as he tossed it on the floor. “It’s dry clean only. You’ve ruined it…”

“Goddamn it.” You sighed as you snatched the shirt off the floor. “Go away!”

“I’m an assassin.” Natasha said as watched you. “I know how to walk away from family.”

“Yea, well you shouldn’t have to.” You said with a shake of your head.

“Well it’s not your choice.” She said with a shake of her head. “It’s my life.”

“And you’re throwing it away.” You told her as you pulled on your boots. “Stupid.”

“Again, not your choice.” She said as she stood up when you grabbed your bag. You sighed deeply and tossed it over your shoulder as you searched her green eyes.

“You’re just gunna keep stalking me until I agree to this, aren’t you?”

“Probably.” You rolled your eyes and snatched the magazine from Crowley’s hands.

“Fine, let’s go.”

“Where we going?” Crowley asked as you grabbed your ouija board and your gun off the table.

“You are going back to hell.” You told him as you shoved the gun in the back of your jeans and covered it with your shirt. “I am getting the hell out of New York. And apparently, teaching my new partner how to hunt.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So do you actually… do anything?” She said as you sat in yet another hotel room, looking for a case on your laptop.

“Not really.” You replied with a shrug. “I spend a shit ton of time sitting in hotel rooms or just driving around, waiting for leads from other hunters that need a hand or looking for cases of my own.” You looked over at her with a smirk and cocked your eyebrow. “Ain’t what you thought it was, is it, sweetheart?” She shook her head as she looked around the grungy motel room.

“I didn’t know what to think.” She sighed as she looked back over at you.

“Told you to go back.” You repeated for the millionth time that day. “You still have that option…”

“What if I’m not here to just hunt, huh?” She leaned forward to catch your eyes and cocked her eyebrow at you. “What if I had other intentions?”

“And what would those be?” You questioned with a smile as you looked up at her and rested your arms on the table. 

“Road trip with a pretty girl, maybe.” She sat back in her chair with a shrug and crossed her arms over her chest. “But you’d have to stop being so much of a bitch to find that out.” You chuckled as you sat back, and mimicked her stance.

“I’m a bitch for a reason.” You told her as you crossed your legs. “I don’t let people close…”

“You keep saying that, too.” She pointed out. “And yet, you’re letting me tag along.”

“Didn’t think I had much of a choice.”

“True.” She agreed. “But I’ve walked away from my friends without a word, smashed my cell phone, dyed my hair, let you make me fake ID’s… like I said, I want to be here. But if you keep being a bitch about it, I’m gunna have to kick your ass.”

“Mmmm…. you gunna be naked, too? Because I would fucking love to see that.” She smirked as you looked over at your ringing phone.

“Winchester.” You said as you looked back up and kept your eyes locked on Natasha’s. “What can I do ya for?”

“Tank’a gas and Snickers bar.” Dean responded like he always did. “Need a little back up. Where are you?”

“Canton, Missouri. What are we looking at?”

“I’m thinking ghouls. Sam thinks it’s zombies.”

“If I had a fucking nickel for every time Sam thought we were fighting zombies.” You groaned as you finally looked away and scrubbed your hand over your face.

“Which is why I left him at the bunker.”

“Banishing the baby Winchester, nice.” You laughed as you closed your laptop. “Where are we meeting you?”

“We?” He said, a little startled at your declaration. “Who’s we?”

“Me and none of your fucking business, that’s who.” You said as you shoved your laptop in your bag and gestured for Nat to pack her bag. “Where are you headed?”

“On my way to Conway, Arkansas.”

“Race ya.” You teased as you hung up the phone. “Time to go.”

“We’re fighting zombies?” She asked as she handed you your bag.

“No.” You laughed as you made sure you had everything and headed out the door. “Zombies are Sam’s go to just to aggravate Dean because zombies don’t really exist. They’re either animated by a spell or they’re brought back by something else.” She nodded her head as you got into the drivers seat of the 2012 Subaru Outback you had been gifted by an old woman that didn’t like the girl who saved her life driving around in a busted, whining station wagon. (She was adamant about her dead husband not needing it anyway since he didn’t have any blood in his body.) “Sam’s the younger of the two brothers. So he likes to pick. Oh, and Dean will hit on you.” You said as you backed out of the parking spot and pulled on to the main road out of town.

“I’m used to it.” She said with a nod as she reached out and put her hand on your thigh, since you obviously weren’t making the first move. “But I tend to bat for the other team.”

“Oh, we’re making softball references now?” You laughed as you gave in to wanting her and reached down to hold her hand.

“Does it soften the blow?” She giggled.

“Little bit.” You said with a nod. “Just a little bit.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well they’re definitely not zombies.” You said as you looked at the crime scene photos that looked oh so similar to the case you just handled. “What the hell is this?”

“Shit… I know what this is.” Dean groaned since he finally got a real look at the photos. “Ghoul-pires.”

“You what now?” You said as you looked over at him. He smirked at you and looked down at you, smugly.

“Ghoul-pires.”

“I’m gunna pretend you did not just say that.” You said as you tossed the photos on the bed in front of Natasha. “What are they called, asshat.”

“Nachzehrers.” He said as he leaned against the wall and sized up Natasha for the hundredth time since you walked in the door. “Kinda like a combination of a ghoul…”

“If you say it again, Dean so help me God, I will kill you. And quit staring at her like she’s the main fucking course. She’s with me. Get over it.”

“What? A guy can look.” He said indignantly.

“If you’d like to die.” Natasha said without looking up as she continued to look at the photos. You smirked and looked over at him as his smile fell a little.

“Now how do we kill these things?” You asked as you grabbed your laptop to do some research on these new to you beast.

“Pennies made before 1980 something. Shove some in the pack alpha’s mouth and chop the head off.”

“Well that’s specific.” You said as you got up to grab your wallet. “Get your change, Dean-o.”

“Don’t call me that.” He said as he emptied his pockets on your bed. “Not cool.”

“I got one.” You said as you slipped it in your pocket. “Looks like I get to make a bank run.”

——

“Where’s your alpha?” Dean growled again as he held a knife to the chained up ‘ghoul-pires’s’ throat.

“Does he ever ask nicely?” Natasha asked softly in your ear.

“You’d rather have a go at it?” He snapped as he turned around and glared at her. She shrugged and took off her jacket with a small smile.

“Keep your distance, hun.” You said as you took the jacket from her. She nodded her head, and walked seductively over to the Nachzehrer.

“Where is your Alpha, sweetheart?” She cooed as she leaned forward just enough to show off her cleavage and brushed her fingernail down his cheek. “Please tell me.”

“In the house.” The young man said as he chased her touch when she pulled away. “Blue house, down the road…”

“Thank you, honey.” She said with a smile as she flipped her now blond hair over her shoulder and stood up straight.

“Siren.” Dean said as he watched her walk back over to you to take her jacket back.

“Mine.” You responded as you put your hand on the small of her back. You glanced over at the boy with a smile and nodded your head. “We’ll be back for you. Promise.” He nodded his head and kept his eyes on Natasha as you walked her out the door in front of you. Which was a very, very bad idea.

“No, wha…” She gasped as she was ripped from your grip.

“Dean!” You shouted as you lunged toward the beast that instantly bit your girl in the shoulder. You partner tackled them both to the ground and you scrambled to get Natasha away from the Alpha. “OK, OK.” You said as you put your hand over the bite mark on her shoulder as her whole body started to shake. “I got you, honey. Stay with me.”

“Pennies! I need the— sonovabitch… the pennies!” You grabbed the small bag from your pocket and tossed it and your machete toward him so you could spin Natasha in your lap so she wouldn’t bite you. She snarled as she scratched at your arms to try to bring them up to her mouth to eat you.

“I know. I know.” You said as you threw your legs over hers and held on tight. “Dean, hurry!”

“I got it!” He shouted over the wet thump of a head hitting the ground. Natasha went slack in your arms and you let out a sigh of relief.

“OK.” You said with a nod as you moved your hand to cover the bite on her shoulder to keep it from bleeding too much. “You’re OK. I got you.” She nodded her head and started to shiver as she clutched your arm in terror. “I know. I’m sorry.” You said with a nod. You sighed as she sat silently and stared straight forward.

“We gotta go.” Dean said as he came around to look at you. “She OK?”

“Just a little shock, I think.” You said as you leaned forward enough to look at her face.

“Want me to get her?” You nodded your head and moved your legs off her lap. “Alright, come here.” He set the machete down by your leg and picked her up in his arms.

“I got the kid.” You said as you jumped to your feet and jogged back toward the barn. “You’re all set, kid. You’ll never see me again.”

“Thank God for that.” He said with a nod. You pat his shoulder and jogged back out to the waiting Impala.

“He bit me.” Nat said as you slid into the back seat beside her and put your hands over hers on the towel on her shoulder.

“Yea, he did, honey.” You agreed with a nod as you leaned back against the door and pulled her against you. “Welcome to hunting.”

——

“No hospital?” Natasha asked as she followed you in to a motel room.

“Don’t do hospitals.” You told her as you dropped both your bags on one of the two beds and pat the starchy comforter with your hand. “Come here, shirt off.” She cocked her eyebrow at you and glanced over at Dean as he flopped down on the other bed. You followed her gaze as you grabbed your first aid kit from your bag, and shook your head. “Don’t worry about him. He may be a dog, but he shows women respect.”

“Because she kicks my ass if I don’t.” He sighed as he grabbed the pillow from behind his head and dropped it on his face.

“See?” You said as you grabbed the new bottle of whiskey from the store. “I’ve trained him well. As with most of the men hunters. They work with me? They show me some fucking respect. Now lay down for me.”

“You gunna take a girl out for drinks before you get her naked?” Nat teased as she pulled off her blood stained shirt. You huffed as you unscrewed the top of the whiskey bottle and held it out to her.

“Bottom’s up. ‘Cause this is gunna suck.”

“First clean out is the worst.” Dean mumbled through the pillow.

“They’re all the worst.” You said as you took back the bottle from her and grabbed the trash bag from the small can by the door. “Welcome to the hunting life. Now lay down for me… and hold your breath.”

“I can handle it.” She said with a nod as she laid down on the plastic. “I’ve had my fair share of bumps and holy fuck!” You smirked down at her and nodded your head as you caught the blood tainted liquor with the bag.

“Lot fucking different than getting patched up by Tony Stark’s medical staff, ain’t it?”

“Wait, Tony Stark?” Dean asked as he shot off the bed behind you.

“Pillow, Winchester!” You snapped as you cleaned out the back side of the bite before grabbing some Neosporin from the first aid kit. “And don’t ask questions.”

“You know Tony freaking Stark and yet you want to be a hunter.” Natasha looked up at you as you taped up her shoulder.

“I have my reasons.” She said simply. You pat her shoulder with a smile as she gestured to the bathroom door with her head and also pointed to the dried blood on her chest, shoulder, and neck. “I think I need a little more help with this.”

“Well what kinda hunting partner would I be if I didn’t help a girl out?”

“Wait, so not fair!” Dean said as he sat up again.

“Go get a bite to eat, Dean-o.” You said as you stopped in the bathroom door and unbuckled your belt. “Just go far, far away.”

“I fucking hate you.” He growled as he fell back on the mattress at the same time Nat grabbed your belt loops and pulled you the rest of the way into the bathroom to thank you for playing doctor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So what part of this do you like the most?” Natasha asked as the two of you laid on the old, slightly comfortable, awkwardly fitted, full size mattress in the back of your Subaru.

“None of it.” You said with a shake of your head as you cleaned some dirt out of your Colt to get ready for werewolf season since they were your speciality. “Well… meeting you was fun.” You smiled and looked over at the woman that wasn’t much of a hunter, but was a kick ass fighter. “But all the other shit is just shitty all over. I look death in the face all the time and if I’m not, I’m either sitting in shitty motel rooms, or sleeping in these lovely tight quarters, alone…”

“Well not entirely alone.” Crowley said as he appeared in your front seat right beside you and turned to lean against the doors with his legs over the middle console.

“And I have to deal with visits from the King of Hell on a regular basis because he obviously has nothing better to do.”

“I just enjoy your company, kitten.” He said with a smile as he pulled a bottle of Craig from his suit jacket pocket. “For you.” You glanced up from your gun before reaching out to grab the bottle.

“So how do you two know each other?” Nat asked as you took a swig straight from the bottle, which always made Crowley cringe. You exchanged a look with him and sucked a bit of air through your teeth as you looked over at her.

“He killed my mom.” You said simply as you passed her the bottle.

“Technically…” Crowley started but one look shut him up.

“You killed her mom?” Nat demanded as she sat up a little more. “And yet you continue to come around?”

“It’s more complicated than that.” Crowley said as you started to put your gun back together.

“See, when I was ten, my mom wanted a second child. Problem was, she couldn’t get pregnant. So she made a deal with a demon.” Nat looked up at the demon in the front seat, who was actually looking out the front window in shame. “My mom got her child. Cute little boy she named Damian. Almost fitting for the situation if you ask me. Ten years, is the price she paid for that little boy. She got ten years to live, and they came back for her soul. But not demons, no… they send Hellhounds.

So these invisible monsters ripped my mother to shreds right in front of my nine year old brother. I was away at college so there wasn’t a thing I could do about it. I couldn’t take custody because I didn’t have a way to support him so he went to the state. Straight into foster care which was the worst possible thing for my baby brother who had witnessed his mother die a horrific death. He committed suicide about a year later.”

“I didn’t know.” Crowley sighed as he looked out the front window with the subtle hint of tears in his eyes, his slightly mangled, yet still there soul feeling guilty for the situation.

“I went on a fucking rampage.” You said as you loaded your clip into your gun and cocked it to make sure there was no gritty feel to the slide this time. “Found out what kills people that way, hunted them down, and found a demon instead. Then I made my own deal. His life for Damian’s. Problem was, he didn’t have access to Damian’s soul. He was in heaven which was a relief. But before I could kill him, Crowley showed up with a new deal in mind. He’d kill the demon for me and send my mom’s soul to heaven, if I helped him with a small werewolf problem he was having.”

“I could see the hunter in her a mile away.” He said as he finally looked back at you. “And I knew she’d never go back to a normal life after what she had seen… what she had been through. And I knew giving up her mother’s soul was the only way to get her on my side.”

“So I helped him with the werewolves, he killed the demon that made my mom’s deal, set my mom free, and then he dropped me off with another hunter named Jody. She showed me the ropes, taught me the basics, and I’ve been figuring all the other shit out on my own for the past nine years. You asked me what I like about this job?” You said as you looked over at her with a shrug. “Killing shit that destroys peoples lives. That’s what I like about this job.”

“I check in on her all the time.” He said as he pulled a flask from his pocket. “I have a soft spot for her.”

“He just feels guilty because my brother died because of his demon’s incompetency. Hell hounds are supposed to leave no witnesses. And a nine year old boy witnessing it is kinda the opposite of that.”

“Jesus.” Nat sighed as she passed the bottle back to you. “(Y/N), I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” You said before you took a swig of the liquor. “I accepted my fate long ago. And I accepted that I’ve got this demon basically attached to my hip about a year after that.” You looked over at her with a smirk as you held up your gun and waved it a bit. “Plus, it helps that I’ve learned that when he pisses me off, I can unload a clip into him and he just takes it. Which makes dealing with him so much better.”

“I don’t deal with it.” Crowley said as he took the bottle from you, wiped off the lip with a kerchief, and took a swig. “I swear at her in my head and debate if this is the time I’m actually going to kill her not. But I also know that if I do that, she’ll simply kill the reaper that comes after her, and she’ll haunt me for the rest of eternity.”

“Ghosts can only be killed completely if you salt and burn the bones, right? You leave even a hair behind and the spirit lives on.”

“Let me guess.” Nat laughed as she shifted on the bed to lay on her side. “You’ve left hairs…”

“All over the place.” You said with a smile. “Storage units, hotels, the bunker, even a couple diners I’m particularly fond of. I’ve guaranteed that if I’m not ready to go, I’m not fucking going.”

“Making my life a metaphorical Hell in the process.” Crowley said before taking another swig and passing the bottle back.

“I call it payback.” You sighed happily.

“Well I think that sounds completely fair.” She said with a nod as she pat your leg. “And if you kill her, I’ll bring a wrath down upon you you couldn’t even imagine.”

“I’m sure you will, cupcake.” Crowley said as he pulled a joint out of his pocket. “You ladies enjoy your night.” You smirked and nodded your head as you took the joint from his hand before he disappeared.

“Did he call me cupcake?” Nat asked as you leaned between the front seats and pushed in the lighter.

“And that will always be your nickname from him no matter how much you try to fight it.” With a nod of her head, she watched you light the joint and cocked her eyebrow at you when you held it out.

“Never gotten high before.” She said as she pinched the joint between her fingertips.

“Well I’m the Queen of corruption.” You teased as you put your gun above your spot on the bed and pulled open the sunroof. “It’s so much more fun than being one of the good guys all the time, right?”

“As long as you’re the one corrupting.” She said as she pulled you closer to her and handed you the joint. “Then I’m game. I miss being one of the bad guys.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell happened to you?” Nat asked as you stumbled into the hotel room just after dawn after a particularly bad salt and burn that had turned into chaos in a matter of minutes.

“Assholes.” You groaned as you leaned against the wall beside the door. “Assholes who think they can hunt ghosts for some stupid ass TV show.”

“Babe, are you OK?” She asked as she got off the bed to look at the giant gash you had across your arm and side.

“I’m fine.” You sighed as you raised your arm enough so that she could see the cut. “How’s the research?”

“There were only the two.” She said with a nod as she lead you over to the bed to patch you up. “But we have a slightly bigger problem.”

“Oh yea?” You groaned as you flopped back on the bed, a little too tired to care. “And what’s that.”

“FRIDAY’s been searching for me.” You opened your eye, and instantly hissed as she started the process of stitching you up. “I guess Steve must think HYDRA’s got me.”

“Oh if only they knew how wrong they were.” You said through your teeth as she went over to grab your updated first aid kit. You watched her dig through the box for either some floss or some fishing line and you couldn’t help but wonder…

“Hey babe?” You asked as you propped yourself up on your cut up arm. “Why did you leave the Avengers?” Her hands froze for only a half moment, a move that was barely noticeable to most people but not to you, and she shook her head.

“I…”

“Don’t lie to me.” You interrupted quickly before she could give you the same excuse she always did. “‘Tasha…”

“It’s complicated.” She said as she came over to sew up the middle of the cut which was where the cut was the worst. “You know I was a Russian assassin. I never kept that from you. But I didn’t tell you that I was dating another assassin. He went by the Winter Soldier back then. But now he’s just Bucky.” She sat down beside your hip and sighed as she got to work. 

“It’s awkward to live with the man that you had killed so many people with for a cause neither of you wanted to stand for even if you’re not dating anymore. But after we went our separate ways, I started dating another guy. Clint. He was the exact opposite of Bucky but exactly the same at the same time. He was just the good version of Buck I guess you could say. Didn’t last long either because it makes taking jobs hard when your more concerned with who you’re working with and not who your trying to kill while you try to make it look like you’re not picking favorites between your exes.”

“Which is why you’d rather do my research.” You finished for her as she put the last butterfly bandaid on and grabbed some gauze.

“For now at least.” She agreed as she barely glanced over at you before moving on to your arm. “You saved my life from that werewolf. Where I’m from, that puts red in my ledger. And I had to wipe that out. But then I really looked at you and I knew I needed to get to know you. Then you saved me again, more red. And the longer I stayed to wipe that out, the more I realized that all my life, I have been a weapon for other people’s agendas. I worked for the KGB then did a one eighty and started working for SHIELD, then the Avengers. I’ve never just lived.” She sat back and looked at you with barely a hint of tears in her eyes.

“You know, I’ve lived in the United States for the past… I don’t know, ten… maybe fifteen years, and I’ve never seen the Grand Canyon. Or Niagara Falls. I’ve never been to Vegas, I’ve never gone on an actual vacation. I’ve just worked. I’ve worked and worked and killed, and worked some more. But it took me hanging out with you to realize I didn’t have to live like that anymore. I learned that there was something I can be useful for outside of SHIELD. I just didn’t realize that new job was going to be looking up information on things that shouldn’t exist.” You smirked, sat up, pulled her down onto the bed beside you as you turned.

“I’ll take you to the Grand Canyon if you wanna go.” You said as you brushed her hair back behind her ear. “And you can consider the red wiped out. You've saved my ass more times than I can count in the past few months. And you do a great job patching me up when I come home all bloody and battered.”

“Yea, you can quit doing that like yesterday.” She said with a smile. “I’d really appreciate it.”

“I will try.” You said as you leaned forward and kissed her gently. “But I gotta shower and get a couple hours of sleep before we get on the road. Maybe we’ll swing by the bunker so you can meet Sam. We’ll get him to throw down a nice little scent trail for FRIDAY to follow.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. And yes to sleep as well. I’ve been up all night waiting for you to get home.”

“You’re such a worry wart.” You laughed as you tossed your ripped shirt in the trash.

“You made me that way!” She called out as she got up to clean up her mess. “I blame you!”

——

“Do you think I could maybe go on this hunt with you?” Natasha said as she looked at newspaper article you had found when she was in the shower. You glanced over at her as you drove toward the Bunker on your way to a shape shifter case. With a small shrug, you reached over, and pushed the laptop she was looking at closed.

“What is it?” You asked as you took the exit toward Lebanon, Kansas.

“Shifter, right?” You nodded your head and merged into traffic.

“What kills them?”

“Silver… bullets, knives, that sorta thing, and of course, decapitation” You nodded once more and glanced over at her again, proud that she was learning so much so quickly.

“Why are they dangerous to paired hunters?” You looked over again as her brow furrowed slightly.

“I… I don’t…”

“They turn in to other people.” You clarified for her. “So one minute you could be hunting with me and the next, you could be hunting with the shifter. They are manipulative, and smart, and they take on your memories when they shift into you. But the recall is slower and spotty. Some hunters just know, it comes in time. But others are a little unsure. I’ve heard of it leading to hunter deaths before.” She nodded her head as she studied your profile, taking in every ounce of knowledge you had. “Look for little details, like the little scar on my left cheek. If they copy me, it’ll miss that. They have before because it’s so light. And if you’re still not sure, ask for a number between 1 and 100. My answer will always be 73. That’s something a shifter won’t be able to come up with that fast.”

“OK.” She said with a nod.

“You can come with me. But just remember we have the job first, and each other second. Don’t ever forget that. It’s not like the Avengers out there. Yea, I’ll have your back and I know you’ll have mine, but we fight for the people who don’t know about this life. We’re a much smaller scale than taking out aliens in a big city, or wiping out a HYDRA base to save the world. You guys can retreat. We worry about the little guy, so we can’t…”

“Honey.” She said with a small smile. “I know how to fight.”

“Can I be protective of my damn girlfriend, thank you?” You laughed as you pulled up in front of the Bunker. “Jeeze, lady.”

“Nope. You can’t.” She teased as you called Dean to let you in. You weren’t planning on staying long, just enough time to have Sam lay a false trail for Tony Stark’s computer to follow, and get a couple fake government ID’s for Natasha as well.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite brand of trouble.” Sam said as he held the door open for you instead of his older brother. “What are you doing in our neck of the woods?”

“Got a couple tech favors on our way to that shifter in Colorado Springs. Tasha, this is Sam, Sam, my girlfriend, Natasha.” The two of the shook hands slightly awkwardly as you walked down the stairs.

“Shifter, you said?” Dean called out from the library, making you head that way to say hi to him as well.

“Surprised you two missed it.” You laughed as you sat down next to him. “And I had a lovely run in with your little Ghost facers friends.”

“Don’t get him started.” Sam sighed as he grabbed the chair beside Nat’s in front of his laptop.

“Those mother fuckers have a death wish.” Dean chimed in around his bite of his sandwich. “Almost got us killed.”

“Me too.” You said as you lifted your shirt to show him the patched up cut on your side from earlier that day. “Irma Hotel just did some remodeling, and unleashed one hell of a beast. They just wanted to see Buffalo Bill.” You rolled your eyes and dropped your shirt with a sigh. “Fucking assholes had the doors locked from the outside until morning for their stupid show bullshit.”

“One of these days, I’m gunna kill ‘em.” Dean said with a nod.

“I’ll help.” Nat agreed.

“So what do you need from me?” Sam asked, changing the subject.

“You feel like outsmarting Stark Tech?” You challenged as you stole half of Dean’s sandwich and split it between you and Natasha. “We need to make his tracking thing think she’s in like…. I don’t know Asia? Australia?”

“South America is where I used to go.” She said with a shrug as she ripped off a bite of the sandwich with her fingers. “So avoid that.”

“OK, wanna give me something a little easier than that?” He laughed as he pulled his laptop closer.

“New credit cards, and the typical run through of credentials for Nat… and not for rock stars, please.” You said with a look over at Dean.

“Easier to remember the last names.” He said with a shrug before he took a swig of his beer and got up to make another sandwich.

“Well both of those are gunna take me a couple days.” You nodded at Sam with smile.

“And I will love you forever for it. Cards I got are running on fumes.”

“Well here.” He said as he shifted to grab his wallet from his pocket. “Leave the ones you have and I’ll shred them. Use this one for gas for right now. Just come back here when you clear your case for a couple days. We’ll get you all sorted out.”

“Shouldn’t take us longer than tonight. Most of which will be spent in the sewers.”

“You’re hunting?” Dean asked as he held his plate high above your head so you wouldn’t steal the rest of his lunch, and walked past. Natasha nodded, watching the two essentially strangers to her closely just in case.

“No, she’s just gunna traipse through the sewers for her health, Dean-o.” He glared at you as you got up to head out for your case. “See you in a couple days, boys. Let the girls show you how to take care of a shifter.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” You groaned in excruciating pain as you rolled your head on your shoulders against a cold, rusty pole. Your head throbbed as you looked around the sewer hub, and saw the man the shifter had last been disguised as a few feet away still unconscious. “I did not get fucking beat by a fucking shifter.”

“Oh, but you did.” Your voice said back to you. You looked away from the bone sticking out of your lower right leg and up to the copy of your face that looked familiar but not at the same time. “(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N). You should know your face is infamous in the shifter world.”

“Yea, for good reason, too.” You said as you tried to untie the ropes keeping your hands behind your back.

“And now, I get to be the one to take two more hunters off the map.” You looked up at… well, you, and wondered if your hair really looked that flat, before you both looked over at a small splash of water off to your left. “Show time. Natasha!” You rolled your eyes at how dramatic this shifter was as she met your girlfriend at the hub opening. “I got it tied up. She knocked my gun from my hand…”

“Give it a rest.” You sighed as you looked up Nat. “Not a shifter…”

“You did it, honey.” Nat said as she looked at the copy of you with a smile. She reached up with a small smile and brushed her fingertips across ‘your’ left cheek, looking for the small dip that you knew wasn’t there. “You trapped her. Now we just gotta kill her, then we can go…”

“Sounds perfect.” The shifter said as she turned back toward you with a sickening twinkle in her eye. “Where’s your gun, baby?”

“Wait, don’t you think we should kill the witness, too?” Nat said as she pulled back on the shifter’s arm. “He’s all but dead, anyways.”

“You’re a smart woman.” 

“One thing.” Natasha said as she pulled your Colt, which she had found in the water at the opening of the sewer you had been thrown down after the shifter broke your leg with a pipe, and knocked you out. “Pick a number between 1 and 100. How many bullets should we put in the shifter…”

“73.” You said simply when Natasha raised her gun. The shot echoed off the stone walls of the stone room, and you let out a sigh of relief when you heard the body hit the ground. Tasha shot her twice more before coming over to untie you first.

“Aren’t you supposed to watch…” She started as she started untying the ropes around your legs. You tried to interrupt her to tell her to stop, but her name came out in a yelp when your broken leg hit the ground.

“Go help him. Finish the job.” You growled at her, unintentionally. “Get him outta here, and then call Dean. Tell him to come get me…”

“I’ll call Crowley…” She tried as she cut your hands free.

“Don’t call Crowley.” You said with a shake of your head as she ran over to wake up and help the man. “I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“I’m calling Crowley.” She said over you as she heaved the guy off the floor. 

“You’ll be sleeping outside the car if you do!” You called after her as you untied the rope around your chest. When you were finally free, you shifted on your side with a growl and reached out to grab the shifter to get anything out of her pockets that she stole from you when you heard a small, subtle splash beside you.

“You really are something, kitten.”

“Goddamn it.” You sighed as you gave up your task, and just laid down on the grimy floor.

“Not God.” He teased as he walked around you and crouched down beside the shifter. “Not even a guardian angel. These yours?” You scowled as he pulled your car keys out of the shifter’s jacket pocket.

“See if it has my knife.” You said as you stretched your arm out for your keys.

“And your wallet.” He said as he pulled both items from the back pockets of its jeans. “Bracelet… these shifters are…”

“If you say shifty, I will kill you.” You huffed as you held your arm out so he could put it on.

“How’s the leg feel?” He asked as he checked the rest of the shifter’s pockets to make sure you weren’t missing anything else.

“Oh, it’s fucking sunshine, butterflies, and rainbows.” You said as you held onto his arm and let him help you sit up.

“You need a shower.” Crowley said as he slipped his arms behind your back and under your knees.

“I need a fucking hospital. Wait, don’t zap…” You growled at him as he chuckled and disappeared from the bowels of the sewers to the shadows of the street by your car where Natasha was waiting. “Had to call Crowley, didn’t you?”

“You’re broken.” She said as she took the keys from you and pointed down the road to your car. “Of course, I’m calling someone who can get here to help you fast.”

“I hate you.” You grumbled as she opened the passenger door of the car.

“Hate me all you want.” She said as she ran around to the other side. “But I still called him.”

“I’ll check in later.” Crowley said as he leaned against the door. “I’ve to get back to work.”

“Thanks for rescuing me.” You said as you pat his chest. “Sorry I mucked up your suit.”

“Only for you.” He said before he closed the door and disappeared.

“I am so mad at you.” You said as your girlfriend pulled away from the curb to find a hospital.

“I saved your ass so you can thank me for all of this later.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I swear to God if you don’t turn off the GPS right now!” 

“Tasha, don’t you take that exit.” 

“Turn this car around, missy.” 

“Baby, please just take me to a hotel. Please. I’ll be good for you.” 

“Natasha Alianovna, you better not turn down that road.” 

“Don’t you dare stop at that Bunker!”

“Thought you were gunna show us how girls handle shifters.” Dean teased as he pulled open the back door where you were laying on your bed with your casted leg propped up on pillows, blankets, and your duffle bag. “What the heck is that?”

“Careful.” Natasha said as she came around the back of the car. “Her painkillers wore off about an hour ago so she’s a little testy…”

“I’m in fucking pain, so test this.” You snapped at her as she helped lower your honey comb, 3D printed cast that you had thought would be a good idea at the time instead of calling the Winchester’s angel friend.

“Damn. She is feisty.” Sam said as he crawled into the back to help get you out. You whacked at his hands for a moment and tried to scoot yourself before just giving up and letting the two Winchester’s help you out of the trunk where you had originally been sleeping until your pain killers wore off. Once you were seated at the edge, Sam jumped out, and lifted you up in his arms.

“I gotta run back into town to get her some things…” Natasha said as she grabbed both your bags and the wedge pillow Crowley had given you money for (he was also the one who ‘paid’ for your hospital stay, medications, and even your 3D cast because you wanted a break from hunting and joining some trial on new casts was the ‘perfect excuse’ in your drugged up mind).

“You just make us a list.” Dean said as he shut the trunk and took the bags from your girlfriend. “I’ll run and get everything, and Sam can look after her so you can get a little break. You look exhausted.”

“I am.” She sighed with a nod since neither of you had gotten much sleep in the last couple days. “It’s been rough.”

“Well you got help now.” Sam said as he walked down the stairs slowly to make sure you didn’t get bumped, and to make sure he didn’t fall with you in his arms. “We’ll get through this, no problem.”

——

“Natasha…” You said gently as you watched your girlfriend bustle around your room cleaning like she had been doing every day for the past two weeks you had been at the bunker. “I need you to come over here…”

“I’m almost done.” She said as she moved some books around on the desk in the room you were staying in until you were healed and wiped away some imaginary dust.

“Natasha…” You cooed again as you rested your head back on the headboard. “I…”

“Hey…” Dean said as he knocked on your open bedroom door and walked in at the same time. “We’re headed out for a couple days.”

“Take her with you.” You said as you picked your head up and pointed at your girlfriend. “She’s been obsessively cleaning for days, and it’s driving me crazy.”

“No, it’s OK. I’ll stop.” Nat tried as she turned around but you simply shook your head.

“Either you leave, or I will figure out a way to get ahold of Iron Man to come and get you.” You leaned toward her and reached for her arm and with a sigh, she stepped closer to you so you could grab her without falling off the bed. “I love you, baby. But if you don’t get the hell out of this bunker, there’s a good chance one of us is gunna kill the other. So please, go.”

“It’s a good case.” Dean said as he leaned against the door frame. “We’re thinking it’s a Djinn gone wild in Detroit.”

“See?” You said as you squeezed her hand. “So much fun. Now go.”

“I’ll stay back, and help her out.” Sam said as he stepped into the door way. Your eyes narrowed at him behind Natasha’s back as Dean looked over at his brother, knowingly. “I’ve seen enough djinn in my life.”

“Are you sure?” Nat asked with a glance back at you, almost catching the scowl on your face. “I don’t mind…”

“They can just carry you out.” You said with a smile at her. “Please go. I swear, I’m fine. I have my crutches, and that kneeling scooter thingy, and a wheelchair, and Sammy can handle my crazy while you’re gone.” She nodded her head slightly and sighed as she hurried to pack a bag.

“You call Crowley if you need anything.”

“I will.” You said with a nod, knowing that the only reason you would call him was to zap you to your appointment in Colorado the next day. “Make sure you listen to Dean. He’s a much better hunter than I could ever dream to be. You’ll learn a lot from him.” She nodded her head as she shoved a drawer closed and jogged over to you.

“I love you.” She said with a smile as she gave you a chaste kiss. “Don’t push yourself. And don’t forget to take that last antibiotic tonight.”

“Goodbye, baby. I love you, too.” You said with a giggle as you gently pushed her away, loving hearing her say the three little words she confessed to you just two nights before. “Call me, OK?” She nodded her head as she followed Dean out of the room. You exchanged a look with Sam and gestured after them. “Make sure he takes care of her. I can’t lose anyone else I love.”

“I’ll be right back.” You nodded your head and sat back against your headboard as worry instantly started to fill your soul. With a sigh, you reached over to grab your phone. You knew Dean would be pissed if he found out, but you made the call anyways for your girlfriend’s sake.

“Hello kitten. Isn’t your appointment tomorrow?”

“It is.” You said with a nod of your head. “But Nat’s going on a hunt with Dean in Detroit. Pretty sure it’s a Djinn. I want her to learn, but I was wondering if maybe…”

“I’ll send someone to guard just in case.” He finished for you with a chuckle. “Your cupcake will be just fine.” You sat back and nodded your head as you started to bite your thumb nail.

“I still don’t like it.”

“Kitten…” He said calmly. “Trust me when I tell you, I will not let anything happen to her. Squirrel, maybe. But not Natasha. I will personally check in on it before your appointment. And I won’t let them see me or anyone I send.”

“OK.” You said with a nod as Sam came back into your room. “Thanks Crowley.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“I’ll be right where I am now.” You huffed. “In bed. Staring at the same four walls like usual.” You heard him chuckle as he hung up the phone while Sam flopped down on the bed beside you.

“I was wondering which one of you was going to break first.” He laughed as he leaned over you to grab your remote.

“We were both on the brink of murdering each other.” You sighed as you used both hands to pick up your leg to stretch it out a bit. Sam set the remote aside for a moment and put his hands on the underside of your cast just to help counter the weight of it.

“So you and Tasha…”

“Don’t start, Sam.” You sighed. He shook his head and looked up at the TV with a pursed bottom lip.

“Not starting anything.”

“Bullshit.” You said as you looked over at him and lowered your leg back down to the pillows. “You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“You wanted a family.” He said as he looked over at you like a hurt puppy. “We were talking about getting out, and starting a family.”

“Sam, we weren’t even dating, and you’re the one who went back to hunting anyways.” You barked as you looked over at him since this was the first time you had really been alone together in almost four years. “You left me, remember? In the middle of a case, mind you. You left me and didn’t even bother giving me a reason why. And you took any hopes of a family with you in your pocket. It’s over, Sam. Just give it a rest already.” You snatched the remote off the bed and hit the Netflix button for your smart TV with a sigh. 

“I was gunna catch up on watching Grey’s Anatomy again because I lost my Netflix account when you changed the password on me. You watching with me or are you just coming to check on me?” You forced yourself to keep your eyes on the TV as you scrolled through his Netflix account to find the show you wanted.

“Do you need anything before I go get my own pillows?” He sighed as he got up. 

“Water, a beer, the grilled cheese sandwich Nat was gunna make me for lunch with a pickle spear or two on the side, and a chocolate bar from the bag on the desk.” He nodded his head and left the room without another word as you hit play on the first episode. With a heavy sigh, you tossed the remote off to the side, and scrubbed your hand down your face.

——

“God, I forgot how dramatic this show was.” Sam laughed at the end of the episode as he put his empty dinner plate on the table on his side of the bed. His watch beeped twice, reminding him to remind you about your antibiotic, and he tapped your arm since you were in a slight haze between being asleep and awake thanks to the pain pill you had caved and taken just before he ordered pizza for dinner. “Pill, babe.” You took a moment to register what he had said before you set your plate down on the bed, and grabbed the two pill bottles.

“Help me.” You said with a pout as you handed him the two bottles. He smiled, opened the right bottle, and poured the pill into his palm.

“Here, open.” He said as he held the pill up in front of your mouth. You sluggishly followed his command, and he chuckled to himself as he grabbed your water bottle with one hand, and gently held the back of your head with the other. “Slow sips, sweetheart.”

“OK.” You said with a disagreeing shake of your head. He nodded his head and helped you hold the bottle to wash down your pill. He used his sleeve covered thumb to mop up the bit that missed your mouth, and you looked over at him when he pulled the bottle away to put the cap back on.

“I loved you, Sammy.” You slurred. “I really loved you.”

“I know you did, baby.”

“You hurt me.” Sam nodded his head and quickly moved your plate and the pizza box out of your way when you sort of fell over to lay down. Your brow furrowed as you tried to scoot down but your large basketball shorts were in the way. “No pants…”

“OK, come here.” Sam laughed as he moved your half eaten dinner plate completely out of the way so he could help you get your shorts off. He lifted you easily as you whined continuously in protest and then even more easily moved you down the bed so that you could lay on your side with your foot propped up on the indented wedge pillow.

“I don’t want it…” You groaned as you pushed at the blanket he was trying to put over you.

“You’re gunna want it in twenty minutes.” He tried as you pulled Natasha’s pillow toward you to cuddle. “Then you’re gunna yell…”

“Shhh!!!!” You interrupted as you pulled on the blanket beside him weakly thinking it was his shirt. “Go sleep.”

“(Y/N), I don’t think…”

“Sam!” You squealed as you started to tear up from the apparently way to stressful situation. “I can’t…”

“OK!” He caved with a nod. “OK, we’ll go to sleep.” You sniffled and nodded as he laid down next to you. He sighed and turned off your TV while you curled up as comfortably as you could with your leg in the air and around your girlfriend’s pillow. Your fingers curled around his wrist as your pain killers finally won the battle of control of your mind. 

Sam froze where he was and watched you sleep like he used to, hating himself for it but never wanting to give it up. Just like he did every time he saw you, he realized what he had walked away from all those years ago. He still had no real reason on why he did it; fear, maybe. But since that day, he relived that moment, a moment so similar to the one he was in, every night in his dreams. But no matter how much he wanted it to change, those nightmares always ended with him walking out of the motel room towards Dean’s Impala to head to Utah for a wraith case. He looked over at your phone as it started to vibrate across the table and with a glance down at you, he reached over you to grab it.

“Hey, Natasha. It’s Sam.”

“Tasha…” You whined as you opened one eye to look for her.

“She OK?” Natasha asked.

“She’s half asleep.” Sam said as he scooted down the bed in front of you. “Here, you’re on speaker.”

“Baby?” Nat said gently as Sam put the phone down in front of you on the pillow.

“Nat…” You whined as you snuggled the pillow. “‘m’cold.”

“Well did you let Sam put the blanket on you, or did you fight it?” You whined in response as Sam put the blanket on you with a small smile. “Yea, that’s what I thought.”

“Cuddle.” You groaned as you hugged her pillow closer.

“Sam’s gunna cuddle tonight, sweetheart.” She said softly. “I’ll be home in a couple days.”

“Nooo…”

“Yesss…” She whined back with a giggle. “It’ll be OK, baby. Just get some sleep, OK?”

“OK.”

“Did she take her pill?” She asked Sam, knowing just by the sound of your voice that you would have no idea.

“Yea, she did.” Sam said as he picked the phone back up. “She only ate one slice of pizza for dinner, though.”

“That’s normal with the pain killers. Make sure she doesn’t double up on them. She was worried about getting dependent on them…”

“She told me the same thing.” He said as he brushed your hair back behind your ear. “I’ve got my eyes on her, don’t worry.”

“Just make sure she doesn’t roll off the bed. There’s a pillow under the bed on my side I put on her other side. But once she’s out, she sleeps hard for about six hours then it’s touch and go for the rest of the night because of the pain…”

“Natasha, I know.” Sam said with a nod as you opened your eye again. 

“Tasha…”

“Yea, baby?” She said softly as Sam put the phone back down towards you.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby. I’ll be home before you know it.” You mumbled ‘K’ once more as your eyes fell closed again and your soft snores filled the room. “Damn… just… just keep her safe, Sam.”

“I will.” Sam promised. “Stay safe yourself. She’ll never forgive us if something happens to you.”

“I know.” She agreed. “But I promised her I’d be back, so I will. Have a good night and tell her I’ll call her in the morning if she wakes up.”

“Will do.” Sam said with a nod as he got up to plug your phone in for you and put your uneaten dinner in the fridge. “Night Natasha.”

“Night, Sam. And thanks again.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Baby…” Natasha said softly directly in front of you as she carded her fingers through your slightly oily, bed head. “I’m home.” Your brow furrowed in your sleep as she brushed her fingertip down your nose.

“No…” You whined with a shake of your head.

“No?” She questioned, knowing that she was battling the ends of your pain killers to wake you up. “You’ll be really happy that you woke up.” Your whole face scrunched as she ran her finger down your nose again.

“Stop that.” You said a little more coherently as you reached up and grabbed her wrist loosely. “I’m sleeping.”

“I know.” She said with a nod as she moved to lace her fingers in yours. “But Sam said you’ve been asleep for almost 14 hours. And you need a shower about as much as I do.”

“Can’t we sleep more?” You asked as you finally opened your eyes.

“As long as we take a shower first. I’m covered in road yuck, you are a little ripe, and we need new bed sheets. So will you please wake up for me a little bit more.” You shook your head and pouted at her as you reached out and touched her cheek.

“You’re home.”

“I’m home.” She said with a smile and a nod. “Will you go shower with me?” You huffed at her and groaned as you let your hand drop and rolled onto your back.

“And I was so comfortable, too.”

“I know.” She sighed with a smile as she got up to help you to your feet. “And I love you, but you stink.”

“Couldn’t shower without you.” You groaned as you held on to her shoulder to catch your balance. She pulled your wheelchair closer and helped you sit down with a smile that you were just now noticing didn’t reach her eyes. You quickly caught her wrist and gave her a little jerk so she would look at you completely and her green eyes instantly told you she had a secret.

“What?” She shook her head and tried to pull away but your grip simply tightened. “Natasha…”

“I slept with Dean.” She whispered as she looked away from you. Your brow furrowed in confusion as you let go of her hand and sat back to look at her.

“You fucked Dean.” You repeated as she turned to look at anything but you. “You… and Dean?”

“Baby, I’m sorry.” She said as she finally turned back to you. “We were just on an adrenaline high and we were splitting a room.”

“Still a cocky fuck?” You asked as you crossed your arms over your chest. She did a double take to look over at you as you cocked your eyebrow at her. “You fucked him last. Is he still full of himself in the bedroom?”

“You’ve slept with him?”

“Honey, I’ve slept with both Winchesters multiple times.” You said as you tapped your fingers on your upper arms. “In fact, I’ve slept with most hunters out there. But not while I was dating someone else.”

“(Y/N)… I’m so sorry.” You held her palm up to stop her as she crouched down in front of your wheelchair with her hands on your knees.

“Look, I get it. You had an itch, you got it scratched. I’ve been bi all my life and while I love women to death, especially you, every once in a while a strap-on just doesn’t do the trick. I get it. You wanna sleep with Dean, go ahead. Sam’s better. But if I’m not there, and I would much prefer to watch, trust me, I hear about it the morning after it happens, and you end up back in my bed by the next night, you hear me?” She nodded her head and let out a sigh of relief as you uncrossed your arms and pointed at her. “But you so much as think of sleeping with another woman when you’re dating me, and I swear on everything that I will hunt you both down, torture her in front of you, then sell her soul to Crowley for the stick of gum that I will chew while I torture you, we clear?” She tried not to smile as she nodded her head and reached out for your hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.” You sighed with a nod. “But that just gives me another reason to kick Dean’s ass when I get better. And you get to suffer through Dirty Dancing twice in a row as punishment for not asking before you slept with someone else.” She huffed a laugh through her nose and nodded.

“I think I can handle that.”

“You’re not supposed to handle it, Tasha.” You said as you put your casted foot up on the peddle and pointed to the dresser. “You’re supposed to suffer miserably.”

“Oh, I already know I’m gunna suffer.” She laughed as she piled up both your bathroom bags and a change of clothes for both of you on your lap. “I know because I know you are never gunna let me live this down…”

“I’m really not.” You said with a laugh as you took the two body and two hair towels from her. “And it’s gunna be so epic.”

——

“We were kinda dating.” You finally confessed to Natasha as you sat between her legs so she could brush and braid your hair after your shower. “And dating isn’t even the right word.”

“You and Sam.” She clarified, trying to accept that she basically left you with your ex boyfriend while she was off cheating on you as well.

“Me and Sam.” You sighed as you grabbed the bottle of lotion and squirted some on your hands. “It was about five years after I got into hunting. I was young and stupid and thought that I could get out of hunting and be a normal person again. I thought I could have kids, and join a PTA, and go to soccer games and dance classes. I wanted a rat race type job and a family to cook for every night. And Sam offered me all that. But he ripped it away from me in a single night and didn’t bother to even look back over his shoulder. I had to deal with a pack of werewolves by myself. Which is why they are my speciality now. And I avoided Sam Winchester like a plague. Now I just tolerate him.”

“Do you want that?” She asked as you finished putting lotion on her legs for her. “A family, I mean.” You sighed and bent your good leg to apply the same lotion as she finished your hair for you.

“I always have. And I always will. But that life and a hunters life don’t mix well.”

“What if you could have both?” You looked back over your shoulder at her with your brow furrowed and she smiled. “Look, I know we’ve only been together four months and I’m not asking for forever here. But if you could have children and still be a hunter, would you?”

“I would.” You whispered with a nod. She searched your eyes for a moment before reaching up to cup your jaw in her hand.

“Then one day we’ll have that.” She said as she brushed her thumb across your cheek. “One day, I will find a way to get you pregnant so you can have your dream, even if it’s the last thing I do.”

“You don’t want kids of your own?” Her smile faltered the slightest bit.

“Would love some. But I’m not able to have any of my own. I… I’m sterile.” Your mouth fell open in shock and your hand flew up to cover hers.

“Tasha…”

“It’s OK.” She whispered with a nod. “It’s really OK.”

“You’ll have kids, baby.” You said as you laced your fingers with hers. “Our kids. We’ll both find a way to have that dream.” She nodded her head and leaned forward to give you a chaste kiss.

“I can’t wait.” She whispered against your lips as a single unseen tear fell from her eye, as her own fears of having children as an assassin filled her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Baby, please go slow.”

“I’m fine, Tasha.”

“Kitten, please…”

“I’m fine!” You barked as you finally walked out of your doctors appointment in a walking cast, trying to keep the pain you felt off your face..

“At least use the crutches.” Nat tried as you held on to Crowley’s arm for balance.

“I’m alright.” You said with a nod as you paused to take a short break. You let out a heavy sigh and looked over at your girlfriend with a forced smile. “See, walking, all by myself.”

“Natasha?” You both looked over at the familiar blonde gentleman you saved when you first met Nat, and your hand instinctively flew out and grabbed her arm.

“Crowley.” You said as he simultaneously grabbed your arm and zapped you back to the bunker before the crutches Nat had dropped hit the ground.

“No!” She gasped as she spun toward you. “Take me back. I have to talk to him.”

“Why?” You asked as you looked over at her. “So you can go back?”

“Clint found me for a reason.” She said as she grabbed your hand and pleaded to you with her eyes. “There’s a reason he was the one that found me…”

“You want to go back.” You said, irrationally, as you took a step back with wide eyes.

“No, I don’t want to go back, baby…”

“Kitten, why not hear him out.” Crowley said as he made and handed you a cane he knew you would use. “Just hear him out.”

“I’m not doing this.” You said with a shake of your head. “You wanna go save the world with your old pals, be my guest.”

“Baby, what the hell?” Nat asked as Crowley disappeared to go find Clint. “How could you even think I would leave?”

“Because I know you’re miserable here.” You snapped. “Why, wouldn’t you be? Stuck in a bunker, living the low life with some broken… homeless person!”

“(Y/N), please…”

“Nat?” Clint said from the hallway right outside your bedroom. You rolled your eyes and limped back over to your bed, in pain from using your leg for the first time in months and a hard first physical therapy session. “Where have you been?”

“I’ve been here.” She said as she looked away from you, torn between trying to figure out why you were being so moody, and finding out why Clint had found her. “How did you find me?”

“FRIDAY’s been tracking you for a couple months now. You kept popping up on the security cameras of that hospital, and she gave us a pattern of when you’d go back…”

“Fucking Sam.” You grumbled as you pouted on the bed. You shoved Crowley’s offered water away from you with a growl and he cocked his eyebrow at you.

“Don’t you take that attitude with me, you little shit.” You stuck your tongue out at him as Nat continued to battle in her mind.

“What do you need, Clint?” She asked as she walked over and sat down on the bed at your feet. She reached over to move your leg onto her lap so you would get the pressure you were putting on off but you pulled your leg back away from her. Her head whipped over to you and she grabbed your knee. “You need to quit. You’re tired and in pain and I get it. But I don’t tolerate this shit on a normal day and you know it. So knock it off.” You rolled your eyes at her again but let her pull your leg on to her lap as she looked back at Clint. “So what’s going on?” Clint looked around at the three people in the room and pulled a small folded up stack of papers from his pocket.

“Something’s attacking the Capitol. The same something that attacked our SHIELD agents.” You instantly sat up a little more to look at the photos with a smile.

“Werewolves.”

“I will sell you my soul for you to get my leg back up, and running right now.” You said as you looked up at Crowley. 

“I already have your soul, kitten.” He sighed as he took a step over to look at the photos as well.

“Then whatever money I have in my wallet for my soul and my leg.”

“How many people?” Nat asked as Clint watched Crowley kiss you, with his eyebrows raised.

“You just let that happen?” He whispered loudly as he sat forward while you took off your walking cast and finally rolled your ankle painlessly.

“What?” Nat asked as she looked up at him. “Oh, them? Yea, she sells her soul all the time. He’s… well it’s complicated.” Clint nodded slowly as you got to your feet and bounced on your toes.

“Damn it feels good to be a gangster.” You leaned down, cupped Tasha’s jaw in your hands, and kissed her loudly. “Let’s go kill some shit. Pretty, pretty please?!”

“You’re impossible.” She said as she handed you the photos. “Yes, we can go kill things.” You hissed a ‘yes’ and jumped on your toes as you kissed her again and went over to pack a bag.

“I feel so lost right now.” Clint said as Nat got up to pack as well.

“You should.” Crowley said as he poured himself a drink from your stash. “Hunters are quite spacey.”

“Shut up, Crowley.” You growled as you tossed your bag over your shoulder.

“Hunters?” Clint asked as he tried to wrap his head around what was going on.

“Hunters.” Natasha repeated as she grabbed your car keys off her bedside table and gestured for him to follow her. “She hunts things that shouldn’t exist. And now, so do I.”

“Hey… you… are walking?” Sam said as your small group headed through the library toward the garage.

“Werewolves.” You said with a smile as you spun on your heel and walked backwards with a smile. “Hitting Capitol Hill. You want in?”

“Oh, hell yea!” Dean said as he jumped to his feet and ran to get his bag.

“Me, too!” Sam shouted as he ran in the opposite direction, too.

“OK, I’m so missing something here.” Clint said as he tried to take everything.

“Have a seat, Barton.” Crowley said as he sat down at one of the library tables. “They’ll only be a moment.” Clint watched you and Nat disappear down a hall and nodded his head slowly as he took a seat to hear Crowley’s little run down.

“I’m sorry.” You said as you opened the back passenger door and pushed the mattress up to get to your weapons box. “I’ve been a bitch…”

“I know.” She said with a nod as she wrapped her arm around your waist and leaned against the car. “You’ve been bitchy for weeks. This is just what you need.” You nodded in agreement as she reached forward and gently grabbed your wrist. “You need to know, I’m not leaving. I love you. But I will not turn my back on my family. Old or new. If they come to me for help, I will help them and you can’t be mad at me for that. No matter how tired you are, or how much pain you are in. That’s unacceptable.” You nodded your head at her as you set your box of silver bullets down and turned toward her.

“I’m sorry, Tasha. I’m just a little stir crazy.”

“I know.” She said with a nod. “But quit taking that shit out on me. I don’t deserve it.” You nodded your head as she gave you a chaste kiss and rubbed your side. “Now, let’s go kill some werewolves. Get my baby back to her normal, none violent toward me, self.” You nodded in agreement as you picked up your Python and cocked it.

“Fuck yea!”

——

“Shit is a Goddamn free for all.” Your ‘sister’ Claire said as she walked over to where you were standing in the shadows in front of the White House. You nodded your head as you wiped off your silver knife on your jeans.

“Six hunters, and a grand total of eleven werewolves in one night.” You sighed and looked over at her with a shake of your head. “Something’s not right here.”

“(Y/N), come in.” Sam said through the walkie talkie app on your and Claire’s cells.

“Yea, you got me.” You said with a sigh as you glanced at your watch. “We gotta get cleaned up. City’s waking up, soon.”

“Yeeaaa…. you are gunna have incoming of the human variety in…” His words were lost in a metallic clang directly behind you. You and Claire whipped around and pulled your guns as a red metal man… thing stopped behind you.

“Whoa, hang on.” A voice said behind the mask as you yanked Claire behind you. “I come in peace. Friend of Natasha’s.”

“What are you?” You demanded as you searched for any sign of a weak spot in the suit.

“The name’s Tony.” The voice said as the suit started to pull apart from the chest so a man could step out. “Tony Stark.” You took a full step back closer to Claire as Natasha came running down the road toward you.

“(Y/N), don’t!” She said as she stopped in front of you. “It’s OK.”

“This is not OK.” You hissed as you put your gun down, and looked pointedly at the dead werewolf at your feet. “Not…”

“I want to help you.” Tony tried.

“You?” You asked as you looked over at him. “You want to help? You couldn’t be a hunter if your life literally depended on it, sir. Hunting is a selfless job and you are so far from that. Actually, you wanna go on a freaking hunt, fine. Do it. Far be it from me stop an idiot from being an idiot. Lord knows I’ve tried to get Dean to stop being an idiot…”

“Hey!” Dean called out as he ducked through the tree line toward you.

“Can it, Winchester.” You said as you continued to glare at Tony.

“Baby.” Natasha said as she stepped in front of you. “Let’s hear him out.” You met her eyes and faltered slightly.

“We have a fucking job to finish.” You said as you bent down, and grabbed your werewolf’s ankle. “Dean, your bodies ready?”

“Hole’s dug and waiting.” He said with a nod as he walked past Tony to give Claire a hand with her werewolf.

“We got about an hour until we are out of time.” Claire said as she grabbed the legs and picked them up.

“Can I help?” Tony asked as you threw your wolf over your shoulder and stood up straight with a grunt.

“I got it.” You said as you looked over at him. “But then again, this is my job.” Without a glance back, you dipped through the tree line to head toward the alley your group had designated at base camp.

“Just… let me talk to her.” You heard Natasha say behind your back. “She’s had a rough couple months…”

“We need you to come back.” Was the last thing you heard Tony say before you turned down a near by road and jogged from one side to another. You huffed and shook your head as you made your way across the road.

“You’re not gunna lose her to them.” Dean said behind you. “She loves you…”

“Doesn’t mean she doesn’t love her old job, more.” You whispered as you turned down the alley where Sam and Bobby were dropping bodies into the hole. “How many y’all get?”

“If the total was really eleven, those are the last two.” Bobby said as he came over to help you add your body to the pile. You nodded your head as Sam started pouring gasoline on the bodies.

“I’m gunna stick around a day or two, make sure we got the whole pack. Then hit the road for a while. Being on lock down this long is driving me crazy.”

“Want company?” Claire asked as she took a step back away from the sudden inferno. You shrugged your shoulders and glanced back at the mouth of the alley where your girlfriend was rounding the corner.

“I’ll get back to you on that, kiddo.” You said as you gave her a tight lipped smile. “You and I both know Jody would love us both swinging by the house again.”

“True.” She said with a nod as Nat touched the small of your back.

“Come with me.” She said softly as she laced her fingers with yours. “Just listen to him.” You watched the flames destroy the bodies as the Winchesters and Bobby cleaned up quickly to get out of town, before looking over at her.

“I…” Was all you managed as fear filled tears welled in your eyes.

“No, shh. It’s OK.” She said as she pulled you toward her and into her arms. “We’re just gunna hear him out and we’ll decided together. I’m not gunna just leave you, baby girl. I love you to much.”

“I can’t lose you, Tasha.” You whispered as you hid your face in her throat. “I won’t survive…”

“I know.” She said with a nod as she gave the boys a small wave. “But come on. Let’s go back to the hotel with Claire, and we’ll just listen. Nothing has to be decided today.” You nodded your head and pulled away with a sniffle as Claire came over with her eyebrows raised.

“So, we staying here to be cop bait or what?” You sighed and looked over at her.

“Come on, you pain.” You huffed as you pushed her toward the mouth of the alley. “We get to go dine with Tony freaking Stark.”

“If it’s on his dime, I’m down.” She said as she walked down the road to where your car was parked. “I’m thinking a full lobster and a 12 ounce filet…”

“Get in the car, punk.” You laughed as you unlocked it and got in the drivers seat.

——

“So you hunt monsters.” Tony said as he walked around the living room of the fanciest hotel room you had ever been in. You nodded your head as you watched him pace, trying to absorb all the information Tasha had given him.

“We kill monsters.” Claire said around her bite of filet which she shamelessly demanded for breakfast the moment she walked into the hotel room.

“You’re right.” He said with a nod as he looked over at your girlfriend. “I am out of my wheelhouse.”

“And you need to stay that way.” You said, speaking for the first time in almost two hours. “I have been hunting for almost twelve years and I still get schooled every day. I work with some of the best of the best who still get schooled, too. But this is my job. Yours? Doing your Tony Stark, Iron Man thing. Not crossing over to the hunting world because it’s the cool new thing to do.”

“So it’s OK for Nat…”

“Natasha isn’t a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist with a God complex.” You interrupted as you uncrossed your legs and leaned forward on your knees. “Natasha understood from the rip that what I do is serious shit that was out of her wheelhouse and was something that she needed to take the time to learn. Sure, you can learn, it’s possible. But the thing is, this life is a secret. Could you imagine the mass hysteria if people were to find out that werewolves were really a thing? Or what if kids knew there are Santa’s and clown’s that could actually kill you instead of bringing presents and smiles. And you, Mr. Stark aren’t really one to keep your fucking mouth shut.”

“Babe.” Nat scolded as you continued to stare down Tony.

“She’s right.” He nodded. “I can’t keep my mouth shut.”

“Well, you’re just gunna make my life a hell of a lot harder if you don’t.” You said with a shrug. “Because trust me when I tell you, from here, I can and will bring in the King of Hell to erase this entire conversation from your mind.”

“The what?” He asked as he stopped his pacing.

“King of Hell.” Crowley repeated as he appeared directly behind you, causing Tony to startle but none of the three women to even move. “Kitten. Cupcake. Oh, and if it isn’t my little Care Bear.”

“Crowley.” Claire said with a smile as she held up her coffee mug. “Good to see you again.”

“King of Hell.” You repeated as you kept your eyes on Tony. “Tony Stark.”

“The man, the myth, the legend.” Crowley said as he stepped around the couch and stuck out his hand. “I must say, while I didn’t quite appreciate your move from weapons manufacturing to strictly technology and energy, I’ve still appreciated the business you and your Avengers tend to bring all the same.”

“He’s a demon.” You said flatly as you watched the two men shake hands.

“Interesting.”

“What I find interesting.” Crowley continued as he walked over to the bar. “Is neither you, nor your father made a deal for your wealth. Don’t see that much in my line of work.”

“And your line of work is?” Tony asked as you finally sat back in your chair, knowing that Crowley would get your point across better than you ever could.

“Souls.” He replied simply. “Running Hell, making deals, that sorta thing.”

“What’s he doing?” Nat whispered, causing you to simply raise a finger to tell her to wait. 

“Souls.” Tony repeated, causing Crowley to look over at you. With a subtle nod, he flicked his finger at you and your soul was yanked from your body. A shiver raced down your body’s spine from the sudden chill as your whiteish blue soul simply floated in mid air.

“Souls are very, very valuable to me. Consider it my currency.” Like always, you gasped when your soul flew back into your body faster than you were expecting it, and Tony and Natasha’s heads whipped back toward you.

“I’m fine.” You coughed with a nod as you picked up your coffee mug.

“She is.” Crowley said with a nod, bringing Tony’s attention back to him. “She’s like a daughter to me. I’d never let anything happen to her after all she’s been through. Which is why I’m here today. I know you well enough to know that you will not let this new discovery of yours go. But I am here to tell you that if you don’t choose to leave your… curiosity as just that, I will find a way to ruin your existence. You get in my favorite hunter’s way, and I will make your life a living hell. And believe you, me, I am well versed.”

“Is he threatening me?” Tony asked cockily as he looked over at Natasha. “I think he’s threat…” His words were choked off as Crowley grabbed Tony’s heart in his chest from across the room.

“I don’t appreciate being taunted, Anthony.” Crowley said as his eyes turned red. “Do I need to make myself more clear here?” A deep growl filled the room, and you reached out to hold Natasha back as Claire scrambled to get her feet up on the chair. “You are not a hunter.” Crowley repeated as he walked around the bar slowly. “Learn all you want. You catch a hunt, you pass it off. You don’t take care of it yourself. You don’t send your little Avengers off to deal with it. You simply- call- Natasha. The professionals will deal with it. I do not need my world being turned upside down by some moron with a complex! Now, have I made myself clear?” Tony nodded his head and Crowley let go of his heart. “Thank you for your cooperation.”

“Thank you, Crowley.” You said with a smile as you took a sip of your coffee.

“Was that necessary?” Natasha hissed as Tony sat down in a chair across from you.

“Very.” You said with a nod as Crowley came over and kissed the top of your head.

“I’ll be around if you need me, kitten.” He said before disappearing with his hound.

“Was that real?” Tony gasped as he looked up at you with wide eyes.

“Very.”

“Tony, look.” Tasha said as she shot you a disapproving look and got up off the couch. “I’m safe. I’m in love with (Y/N). And I’m just as good at hunting as I was being an Avenger. But I have always been told what to do, where to be, and who to fight. Being a hunter, I’ve gotten to see so much. It’s… I’ve never felt so free in my entire life. I never knew I could. And I can’t walk away from this life. I can’t walk away from her, Tony.” He looked over at his friend and searched her green eyes.

“Natasha… are you sure?”

“I am.” She said with a nod. “I’m meant to help people, Tony. And I’m really good at that. But being a hunter, I can help so many more people than I do as an Avenger. We saved hundreds last night alone. And tomorrow could be a hundred more. I have to do this.” Tony slowly nodded his head as he looked over at you.

“OK, so I can’t hunt.” He said as he sat back in his chair and rubbed his chest subconsciously. “Is there any way I can help?” Nat cocked her eyebrow and sat up a little more as she glanced over at you.

“Actually… I did have a couple ideas.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Claire, stay close to me.” You said as you followed Natasha through the Avengers compound with her hand gripped tight in yours. The hunter everyone referred to as your ‘mini’, nodded and walked a little quicker to stay on your six as she glared at people walking past you. Nat stopped at the elevators and pulled you in to her side with a smile.

“Breathe, baby.” She whispered in your ear as she put her hand on your back. “You’re OK.”

“Don’t like it.” You growled as you pulled Claire closer.

“He’s gunna help. And he could possibly help all hunters.”

“Still don’t like it.” You growled as the elevator doors opened in front of you. You stepped in and turned to look at the half dozen people that were staring at the new visitors.

“Fuck you looking at?!” Claire snapped as she flipped them all off until the doors closed.

“Really?” Nat asked as she leaned around you to look at the other hunter.

“What?” She asked with a shrug.

“Be nice.” You scolded half heartedly as the elevator doors opened on the Avengers floor. Nat took your hand again and pulled you after her to get you to her old room for a ‘mini vacation’ so you could help give Tony an idea of weapons he could design to help the hunting community. You could feel people watching the three of you walk through the halls and you were grateful when your girlfriend pushed open her room door and gestured you in.

“Nice digs.” Claire said as she looked around the high tech room.

“Bed’s not for you, kid. Floor.” You said as you tossed your bag on the bed before she could claim it.

“I’ll find you another room.” Nat said as she put her bag down next to yours and gave you a look.

“How’s she gunna learn?” You teased.

“Tasha.” A man breathed as he walked right into the room and pulled Natasha in for a hug. “You’re back.” You and Claire both pulled your guns and Tasha quickly pushed the guy behind her.

“No! None of that! Babe!” You scowled as she pointed at you, warningly.

“Fine.” You said as you lowered your gun and set it down on the bed. She nodded her head and stepped to the side with a smile.

“Bucky, this is my girlfriend (Y/N), and her sort of sister, Claire.” Your eyes darted over to her as you took the man’s offered hand and shook it.

“Bucky.” You repeated. “Nice to meet you.” He nodded his head, and turned back to Nat again.

“We’ve been looking for you for months. You just up and left…”

“Had to follow my heart.” She said with a smile as you shared a glance with Claire and sat down on the bed. “So what did I miss?”

“Not a damn thing.” He said as he gestured for her to sit down on the bed and grabbed the desk chair for himself. “Sam has taken it upon himself to spend his days torturing me since you’ve ditched us.”

“Sounds about right.” She giggled as she looked up at whoever was in her door. “Steve.”

“Thought I heard trouble was back.” He laughed as she jumped up to give him a hug. You looked over at Claire again, who was sitting on a beanbag chair, tapping her gun on her knee, wordlessly. You mouthed ‘stop’ to her and looked back when Nat introduced you to the new visitor.

“So you’re the one taking our Widow from us.” He said jokingly, but you apparently missed it.

“She’s free to go whenever she wants. I don’t hold hostages unless I want something from them.” He took a slight step back as both Bucky and Claire snorted a laugh.

“She’s kidding.” Natasha said quickly as she pinched your arm.

“OK then.” Steve said with a nod as he took a step back toward the door. “We’ll let you gals get settled and we’ll see you for dinner, OK? Wanda and Vis are cooking tonight.”

“Sounds like fun.” She said with a nod. “We’ll see you guys then.”

“Nice to meet you.” Claire called out as she waved bye with her gun. The boys glanced at each other and Natasha scowled at you as if it were your fault and showed them out.

“What are you two doing?” She hissed.

“Baby, I love you, but you know I don’t do people.” You said with a shake of your head. “Especially when the first person you introduce me to is your ex-boyfriend.”

“And I just don’t do people.” Claire said from her spot with a shrug.

“You two better listen to me.” She said as she sat down on the bed in front of you. “If you love me, and if you love her as your sister, you are gunna be nice to these people for me, you understand me? They are my friends and they have saved my lives as much as you have. So cut the crap.”

“Fine.” You sighed as you sat back against her head board. “Only because I love you.”

“Thank you.” She said as she leaned forward and gave you a chaste kiss.

“Weapons.” You said as you held out your hand to Claire. “And don’t make me call Jody.” She rolled her eyes and passed you her gun as she grumbled under her breath about the injustice of it.

“Thank you, (Y/N).” Nat cooed as she got up from the bed to unpack for your couple day stay.

——

“So what are some of the things you deal with on a regular basis?” Tony asked as you looked around his work shop.

“Monsters.” Claire snapped, sarcastically before you could even open your mouth to respond.

“One.” You said back to her, warningly, in a desperate attempt to keep her in line. She muttered ‘sorry’ as you walked over and sat down in the chair by what you assumed was the main desk. “Some hunters have specialties so we see certain cases more than others. I deal with more werewolves than most hunters, Claire tends to go after vamps.”

“The Winchesters are demon specialists.” Claire pointed out. “Garrett is a wraith god.”

“OK, hang on.” Tony interrupted as he scooted over to his computer. “FRIDAY. I need to start a new file in the ARTEMIS system.”

“Yes, Mister Stark.” A woman’s voice responded as he grabbed an earpiece and put it in his ear.

“Is there a classification system we can use?”

“Like what makes you more dead?” Claire snorted. “Everything tries to kill you, jackass.”

“Two.” You and Natasha said simultaneously, causing her to scowl.

“Best way you could classify them is by what kills or deters them.” Natasha said as she wheeled a seat over beside yours while Claire pulled out her cell phone and started texting. “Silver, salt, and iron are the big three. A lot of monsters can be taken out or at least stopped by at least one if not a combination or all of them.”

“Good place to start.” Tony said as he created columns and pulled them up in the air in front of you. “Alright. So to make it easier in the long run, if it can affect a monster, we’ll put it in that column. So what’s something that falls in all three?”

“Ghosts.” You said as you leaned over to grab your hunters journal from your jacket pocket. He nodded as the word appeared under all three columns without him doing any writing or typing. “Fancy.”

“FRIDAY comes in handy.”

“I bet she’d be great on the road." You said with a nod as you opened your journal.

“Oh, you won’t have FRIDAY.” Tony said with a shake of his head as he scooted his chair back to grab a different tablet. “I’m giving you ARTEMIS instead.”

“You what now?” You stammered as you looked up from your book.

“ARTEMIS will be a universal computer system for hunters. It’ll have notes like these, information on any and all monsters you have and could ever come across. I’ll hopefully have her set up where you could put in information about a case you stumble upon, and she’ll be able to scour the internet for you and spit out a few options of what you could be up against to help you narrow it down. 

It’ll have locations of hunts past, and present based on the criteria we put in these next couple days compared to constant searches of news articles, police reports, and federal databases, and who’s handling them. And it’ll be run by hunters, and only accessible by hunters that have met and gained access to ARTEMIS from you two. It’s gunna take a little time to work out the kinks but FRIDAY’s running tests around the clock to make sure she’s up and running by the time you leave.”

“Jesus.” You said as you sat back in your chair and looked over at Natasha. “Bobby and Sam are gunna go nuts over this.”

“May I ask what this is?” Tony asked as he pointed to the book in your hands.

“My hunters journal.” You said as you carefully curled your fingers around it and pulled it up against your chest.

“They’re sacred to hunters.” Nat said for you as she put her hand on your knee. “They don’t really show them to anyone.”

“I get it.” He said with a nod. “So what do you have in that book that you can share. I’m sure there’s a lot more than just ghosts.” You nodded your head and lowered your book with a small sigh.

“Werewolves. My specialty. Silver bullets or knives, decapitation, angel blades.”

“Angel blades.” Tony clarified as he leaned forward with a curious glint in his eyes. “Angels exist?”

“They’re dicks.” You said with a nod as you watched the list write itself. “Trust me. I’ve had enough run ins with them to know.” He nodded his head and tried to fight his smile.

“Please. Tell me more.”

——

“Tasha, look at this.” You said as you sat on her bed, mesmerized by the computer program on your new tablet that was scrolling through national police calls a mile a minute, separating them in to three columns of misdemeanor, felony, and possible case. “This is crazy.”

“Told you coming here would be a good idea.” She said as she crawled into bed beside you.

“Yea, but coming here still means dealing with your ex-boyfriends.” You said as you clicked on a slowly flashing, red dot that appeared by a police call. “I’m gunna have to do a little tweaking to this ARTEMIS program.” You said as you dismissed a strange robbery as just that.

“Tony said it’d take time.” She reminded you as she pulled the tablet from your hands. “Now, do I need to remind you that we are behind a locked door, alone, and you finally have your cast off, which means…”

“That I am being a terrible, horrible girlfriend right now.” She smiled and nodded as you rolled over to lay between her legs. You hummed against her lips as she wrapped her legs around your waist but she smiled beneath you when someone knocked on her door. “Can we just ignore it?”

“I can hear you.” Bucky called through the door. You sighed and dropped your head against her shoulder as she moved her legs away from around your waist.

“Stupid boys.” You groaned as you got off her so she could get up. She smiled at you over her shoulder and unlocked the door.

“What’s up?”

“Just… wanted to hang out with an old friend.” He said as he held up a bottle of tequila with a smirk.

“Oof.” You laughed with a shake of your head. “Tequila…”

“You know, I heard somewhere it makes your clothes fall off.” Tasha teased with a look at you as she took a step back into the room and gestured him in.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You giggled as you sat up on the bed and crossed your legs.

“Clothes fall off?” Bucky asked as he spun the bottle in his palm and passed it to you. “I like the sound of that.”

“Oh, honey.” You said as you took the bottle from his hand. “You couldn’t handle me on your best day.”

“Always up for a challenge, right Tasha?” He asked as your girlfriend sat down beside you.

“Her weak spot is right… here.” Nat said as she pulled your hair back over your shoulder and kissed your neck.

“Did you plan this?” You asked with a look over at her. She shrugged as she took the tequila bottle from your hand and unscrewed the top.

“I got to enjoy one of your past.” She said before taking a swig of the tequila. “It’s your turn to enjoy one of mine.”

“Not gunna run this by me first?” You asked as you took the bottle from her.

“Nope. You would have said no and trust me when I tell you, he’s worth it.” With a smirk, you took a big swig of the tequila and looked over at Bucky.

“Honestly, I’m not gunna kick him outta bed.” He chuckled and blushed as Tasha got on her knees and crawled behind you as you took another swig.

“See, I like this… little arrangement.” She cooed in your ear as she ran her fingertips down your arms. “Threesomes with guys that are new to one of us that the other knows are well worth our time. Getting to tell someone that if they get a little rough with your girl, she’s be putty in his hands.” She pulled the bottle of tequila from your hands as Bucky reached out and grabbed your ankles to pull you across the bed. You whined and grabbed Natasha’s hand as he got onto his knees between your ankles.

“Tasha…” You said as you looked up at her, almost asking for permission.

“It’s alright, baby girl. I’m sure.” You nodded your head as a cold hand wrapped around your calf. Your eyes looked back down as the visitor in your bedroom massaged your calf, waiting for your response to his hand. “He won’t hurt you.” She whispered in your ear. “He gets deliciously rough but he would never, ever hurt you.” You nodded again and looked at Bucky’s stunning blue eyes.

“OK.”

“You can always say no.” He said as he put his other hand on your knee. “Any time. I won’t be mad.” You nodded your head as he slid his fingertips up your thigh to your panty line. A smirk pulled at the corners of his lips as he grabbed the top and ripped them down the middle. You let out a throaty whine as Natasha let go of your hand to pull off your shirt. “Damn. She is gorgeous.”

“You’re telling me.” Nat said against your neck as she slid her hands up your sides to cup your breasts. You raised your hand to gently touch Bucky’s cheek as he captured your lips with his. Neither of them really gave you any time to completely adjust as she squeezed your breasts and he slid a thick finger into you. You choked on air as Bucky grabbed your hip and easily pulled you down the bed where he wanted you.

“Stay still.” He growled as he gestured to your girl with his head. “Hands on her hips. Don’t you dare move them.”

“I’d test him if I were you.” Nat cooed as she moved her elbows so you could grab her hips. “So worth the punishment.”

“Natalia, don’t push me.” Bucky growled as he slid across the sheets to lay between your thighs. “You remember the last time.” She whimpered the slightest bit, the sound of which was lost in your choked gasp as Bucky licked from his fingers to your clit. He sucked the small bud between his lips and added a second thick digit.

“Oh, mother fuck.” You growled as you dug your nails into Nat’s hips. Bucky pushed your legs farther apart with his forearms and chuckled as he watched you come undone on his tongue and fingers.

“He’s good at that, isn’t he baby?” Nat whispered as she nipped at your ear. “Look at you. You’re so needy. Legs are starting to shake already. You wanna cum, huh? Oh, I know you do.” You yelped as she slapped your thigh and pulled it back toward her. “I’d wait if I were you. So much better coming on his cock.” Bucky purred against your clit and forced a third finger in to stretch you out more.

“Fuck she’s so tight.” He growled as he looked up at his ex as he slowly rolled his hips against the bed.

“Wait for it.” She cooed as she pulled your thighs opened wider.

“Don’t wanna.” He growled as he pulled his hand back and grabbed your thighs. “Move.” Nat leaned back and held her hands up in surrender as Bucky flipped you like a rag doll on to your stomach. “Up.”

“Goddamn, I like him.” You said as you pulled your knees up under you.

“You have no idea.” Nat said below you as she laced her fingers with yours and pulled your arms up over her head. She kissed you deep as Bucky striped at lightening speed and watched the two of you for a moment. He reached out to brush his thumb through your slick and used it to coat his cock, which he was almost purposely trying to hide from you.

“Ready?” He asked both of you as he laid his metal hand flat on your spine. You nodded your head since your mouth was currently preoccupied but he apparently wasn’t happy with that. He smacked the right side of your ass hard and growled as you rested your head on Nat’s shoulder, panting as you kicked your feet against the mattress from the sting.

“I asked you a question.” He growled as he leaned forward, wrapped your hair in his fist, and tugged. “You answer me.”

“Yes, sir.” You whimpered as Natasha rubbed her thumbs across your hands with a smile on her face.

“Good girl.” He breathed as he let go of your hair and pushed his length into you. Your bottom jaw dropped in a silent gasp and you squeezed your girlfriend’s hands tight.

“That’s it.” She cooed as she tilted her head to the side to see your face. “Fuck, look how beautiful you look.”

“Ho… my fuck…” She nodded her head, knowing exactly how you were feeling as Bucky grunted when he was buried in your core.

“Fuck, she’s tight.” He growled behind you as he dug his fingers into your sides.

“Perfect little gift, right?” Nat asked as she moved your arms around her neck so she could hold you. “She’s perfect.”

“About to be perfectly destroyed.” Bucky said as he pulled his hips back and slammed into you again. You gasped gutturally and just held on as Nat smirked up at Bucky and pushed against your hips to keep you in place.

“Fuck her. You’re her first in months.”

“Lucky me.” He said as he put his hands over Natasha’s and picked up a bruising, punishing pace. Your eyes rolled back in your head as you moaned Nat’s name and licked the thin sheen of sweat off her throat. She kissed your forehead before tilting her head enough to watch Bucky’s cock disappear into your core. She smiled to herself as she looked back to watch your face, something she didn’t get to really watch when she was the one fucking you. She knew that this was the perfect gift for you after being stuck in the bunker for months on end, having safe, gentle sex with her. And she had to admit, she was somehow falling in love with you even more.

“So perfect.” She whispered as she slid her hand up your sweat drenched spine to move your hair out of your face.

“Baby…” You groaned as you looked up at her through your lashes. She nodded her head and tilted your chin up to kiss you. You whined as Bucky’s cock throbbed inside of you, making your walls tighten around him even more.

“Fuck, you two.” He growled through his teeth as he fucked you harder, making you whine into Nat’s mouth again. “You’re gunna be my fucking wet dream for months.”

“I’m…” You tried as you rested your forehead against Nat’s and gripped her shoulders.

“Cum, baby girl.” She said as she slid her hand down your hip to your clit. “Cum for me.” You nodded your head and started to stammer as your back curved into Nat’s chest and stiffened. For a little extra jolt, Nat yanked your hair back and swallowed your scream as Bucky pulled you back on his length as far as you’d go. He growled and hunched over as he came harder than he had in years- since the last time he had slept with Natasha, actually.

“Fuck.” He sighed as he pulled out and fell onto the bed beside you. You nodded in agreement as your knees slid across the sheets so your full weight was on your girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around you with a smile and rested her cheek against your forehead.

“I can’t move.” You panted as your muscles twitched with aftershocks.

“My gift to you.” Tasha said as she slowly dragged her fingers through your hair. “For being so patient with everything.” You looked up at her with your brow furrowed as Bucky got up to grab a washcloth.

“You’re not…” She smiled at you and kissed the tip of your nose.

“Oh, we’re not done.” She giggled as Bucky came out of the bathroom to clean you up. “He’s got stamina for days. I just wanted to give you a gift before we really had some fun.”

“You two…” Bucky said as he laid down on the bed beside you while he ran the warm cloth on the skin of your inner thighs. “Are in for a long, long night.”

“Oh, you two are gunna kill me.” You giggled as you kissed Nat’s jaw before pushing yourself up so you could pull off her shirt. You tossed it on the floor with a smirk as you ran your fingertips down the center of her chest. “But how about we make Tasha squirm this time? We’ll have a little friendly competition. Who can make her cum quicker on their tongue.”

“Oh, you are on, baby girl.” Bucky growled as he threw the rag and sat up to rip off Nat’s panties. “Ladies first.”

——

“I think you broke me.” Bucky chuckled as he stretched on the bed behind you late the next day when the three of you actually woke up. 

“You’ll be fine.” You laughed as you pushed the sheets away, grabbed the arch of your foot and stretched it straight up to loosen up a bit. 

“She’s really flexible.” Nat laughed as Bucky watched you with wide eyes.

“Yea, I got that.” He chuckled as you rolled on your other side to stretch your other leg.

“I took a bunch of dance lessons as a kid.” You said as you pulled your leg back so your heel nearly touched your hip. “And I stayed stretched out as a hunter so I don’t, you know, die running for my life.”

“Smart thinking.” Bucky said as he ran his fingers through his messy hair and propped his head up on his hand. “So what’s it like?”

“Hunting monsters?” You asked as you rolled in your spot to rest your arms and chin on Nat’s stomach. “Busy.”

“Hard.” Nat said as she reached down to run her fingers through your hair. “Thankless.”

“Worth it.” You said as you turned your head to look up at her with a smile. “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” With a sigh, you turned to look back at Bucky. “Hunting is the pits. You guys think you have a shit job because you have to defend the world a few times a year? Try every day. I’ve been out there, every single day for the past ten years, killing things that shouldn’t exist. Most of which try to kill me first. This life has taken everything from me. But looking back on those last ten years, I wouldn’t trade it for the…”

“Hello kitten.” Your last word died in your throat as a groan as Bucky yanked the blankets up and grabbed a gun from Natasha’s bed side table.

“That won’t kill him.” You said as you looked back over your shoulders at the side of Crowley’s face. “What can I do you for?”

“I’ve seem to run into a spat of trouble with the woodland creatures.” He said as he looked away out of respect as you got up to get dressed for the day. “Reeks of sex in here.”

“Can it, Crowley.” Nat said as she got up and snagged your shirt from the day before off the ground and tossed Bucky his pants.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing.” He said with a small shrug as he looked up at the ceiling. “Just a misunderstanding.” You shared a glance with your girlfriend as your phone started ringing in your bag.

“Oh, hell.” You sighed as you walked over and grabbed it. “You’re on speaker and Crowley’s here.”

“You fucking shit!” Sam shouted over a wild barking and a smile pulled at the corners of the King’s lips. “Fix him!”

“I haven’t the foggiest…” Crowley started before you punched him in the arm. “Oi! Alright, fine!” He snapped his fingers and there was a long whine and a cough.

“You’re a dick!” Dean shouted as Crowley looked away from you to hide his smile.

“Why am I always the one that gets dragged in to your fucking bullshit?” You asked before hanging up the phone and tossing it back in your bag. “Leave the fucking Winchesters alone!”

“But it’s so much fun, kitten.”

“Crowley!” Nat snapped as she grabbed her bathroom bag and used it to point at him. “She may not banish you but I sure as hell will.”

“Leave him alone, Nat.” You said as you pointed at the King. “And you. Leave the Winchesters alone and stop just popping up unannounced. I have a cell phone for a reason.”

“Yes but popping in unexpectedly is just so much more fun.” He said as he turned around to look at Bucky. “And gives such fantastic mental images for later.” He blew a kiss to your new friend and you took a side step between the two men.

“Good bye, Crowley.” You said as you looked up at him. “Bye.” With a roll of his eyes, he snapped and disappeared.

“Soooo…. what was that?” Bucky asked as he pulled his shirt on.

“Demon King of Hell.” You said as you grabbed a clean outfit from your bag for you and Nat for after a shower. “He’s like a father to me since he killed my only other family and all.” You glanced up at his stunned face as you tossed panties and bras on to the bed with your outfits. “It’s a long story.”

“Damn. You’re kinda making me want to hunt, too.”

“You don’t want to.” You said with a shake of your head as you grabbed your bathroom bag, too. “It’s hell on Earth. Trust me when I tell you, I even tried to push Nat out of it. It’s cool for all of five seconds.”

“She’s right.” Nat said with a nod as she leaned against the door frame. “I knew I needed her in my life the moment I met her. And that meant doing what I needed to to have her. But I wouldn’t wish this life on anyone. It’s tiring, it’s hard work, it’s long hours, and it’s constantly having to worry about losing everything I hold near and dear. It’s ten times worse than fighting HYRDA. And you know what that’s like, James.” He nodded his head and leaned back against her desk.

“Yea… yea, I guess your right.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, Buck.” Nat said as she walked over to your side. “I’m happy. This is so much easier for me to handle over the chaos that comes with the team.”

“I get it.” Bucky said as he tossed his hands up a few inches. “You know I’m just protective of you.”

“I know.” She said with a nod. “But you don’t have to be. I’ve got someone on my side watching my back.” He nodded his head as he looked between the two of you with a sigh.

“As long as you’re happy, Tasha, I’m happy for you.”

“I am.” She said with a nod as she rubbed your back. “Well, I am more happy now that she got her cast off. We were a little touch and go there for a minute. Thought she was gunna kill me for being able to walk.”

“I was.” You laughed as you kissed her cheek and grabbed your clean clothes. “Thanks for the great night. Bet your ass we’ll be calling you again.” You blew him a kiss and turned to jump in the shower as Bucky chuckled behind you.

“You’re trying to kill me, Nat.” He chuckled as he grabbed the empty bottle of tequila and his boots off the floor.

“You like it.” She said as she grabbed her clothes to join you. “Love ya, Buck.”

“You, too, Talia.” She gave him a nod as he walked out of the room and pulled the door closed behind him. You looked over at her with a smile as she stepped into the shower in front of you.

“You… are one tricky bitch.” You giggled as you wrapped your arms around her waist and pulled her under the fancy rain shower head with you. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey. We got our first case from ARTEMIS. Up in Maine. Looks like a handful of vamps.” You said as you looked up at Natasha the moment she walked into the room Claire was staying in where the two of you had been on the phone with Sam and Dean trying to give ARTEMIS as much information on monsters as physically possible to get her search perimeters a little tighter.

“And we have an appointment with Tony.” She said as she walked around the bed to say hi to the boys. “Having fun with your new toys?”

“You have no idea.” Sam chuckled as he held up the tablet Tony had overnighted to him. “This is going to help so many hunters.”

“That’s what you get when you work with Tony Stark.” She laughed. “But I have to steal these two so we can get back on the road.”

“He’ll be playing with his new toy all day.” Dean huffed as he grabbed his beer and got up. “Thank the billionaire for us.” You saluted him and hung up the call as you looked over at Claire.

“You gunna be nice?” You asked as you grabbed your tablet and your hunters journal off the bed.

“I’m always nice.” She said with a forced smile.

“Yea right.” You and Nat said at the same time as you headed out of the room to head down to Tony’s lab.

“So what kinda fancy Stark tech we looking at now?” You asked her as you stepped into the elevator. “He’s had over a week.”

“You’ll see.” Nat said with a smile as she put in the code for access to Tony’s lab. You rolled your eyes and took her offered hand as Claire fake gagged behind you.

“I can see you back there.” You said as you caught her eyes in the reflection of the metal door. You cocked your eyebrow at her as she looked away with mock innocence. “Yea, don’t make me count or I’m straight up just taking you back to Jody.”

“You’re the worse fake sister ever.” She said as the doors opened on the lab floor.

“Stark?” Nat called out as she lead you out of the elevator. “We’re…”

“Perfect timing.” Tony said as he came walking out of a back room, looking beyond exhausted and highly caffeinated. “So, I may or may not have taken a peek of your weapons stock…”

“Violation of our privacy.” You said as you crossed your arms over your chest. “And I’m sure you had an interesting time figuring out which box it was in.” He stopped and cleared his throat as a faint blush raced across his cheeks.

“I did.” He said with a nod. “Very interesting… storage unit.”

“What do you have for us, Tony?” Nat asked with a small smirk.

“New weapons.” He said as he pulled one of two sheets off a weapons covered table. “Kinda. Since silver is used the most, you have as many silver knives as I could find. Cases of silver bullets for every weapon you had in your arsenal. I really liked your salt shotgun shells. Crafty. Made you some more of those. But I also did some research and found a lovely organization called the British Men of Letters and their blue prints for weapons…”

“You wait, what?” You said as you looked up at him as he pulled off the second half of the table.

“There is nothing the internet can keep from FRIDAY.” He said with a glance up at you. “So you have some brass knuckles that have something like ‘nocan’ warding on them. Some type of stun gun for angels and demons. You got something called a ruga gun that fries the brains of…”

“Rugaru’s.” You and Nat corrected at the same time as Claire chuckled under her breath at all the mispronunciations.

“Well it’s a little on the fritz anyways. Still working out the kinks to get it where it doesn’t shock the user.”

“Well that would be slightly helpful, thanks.” You said as you picked up a set of the brass knuckles you had only seen once in your life. You slid them on and you looked at the warding that would obviously need a spell to get them to work and were actually properly done. “Wait, so this BMOL info you found…”

“Already uploaded through a guarded channel to ARTEMIS. The British asshats have no idea.”

“Beautiful.” You said with a smile as you put the brass knuckles back down. “This is unbelievable.”

“Not finished.” He said as he turned and walked back to the room he had originally emerged from. “Now this part is optional for you to take. I noticed your car had a decent amount of wear and tear so I figured you could use an upgrade.”

“Tony.” You gasped as he and a robot arm pulled a sheet of a brand new Jeep Wrangler. You took a couple steps back and covered your mouth with your hands. Nat, who was in on the gift, smiled as she grabbed your wrist and pulled you forward.

“Look at it.” She said with a smile. “It’s yours, baby.” You shook your head in shock as you let her pull you forward.

“I call dibs on your old car.” Claire said as Nat opened the drivers side door.

“Natasha and I have spent all week making this as accessible to your lifestyle as possible.” Tony said as he opened up the passenger side door and got in. “It’s already compatible with ARTEMIS. Has weapons hiding spots all over the front. Storage area for maps, ID’s, phones up here. Bluetooth compatible.” You nodded your head as you looked up at where he was pointing before he held up a finger for you to wait. “Romanoff.”

“We have a real bed now.” Nat said as she stepped up on the runner and flipped a latch to the roof. “No more sleeping on the wheel wells.”

“Well thank God for that.” You said as you got out of the drivers seat to go around back.

“So normal opening back.” Tony said as he demonstrated. “Inside I had to get a little crafty. Weapons are front and center here. You just put your finger over here on this little panel and it will pop open. Fingerprint sensitive.” You nodded as you did what he said and took a slight step back as the tool box latch popped and the floorboard lifted up a half inch. You lifted it up and nodded as your arsenal was laid out in a warded box.

“Good job on the warding.” You said with a nod as you looked at your knife collection on the lid of the box and the warding signals drawn along the outside.

“That was all Natasha.” He said as he pushed the box lid closed. “You’ve taught her well.” You nodded at your girlfriend and pat her back as Tony pat the floorboard behind the weapons box. “Your… personal items. Clothes go in the front right set of drawers behind the passenger side back door, food, snacks, etcetera are in the left front. In the floor between the front seats on the floor is a mini fridge. Small kitchen stove meant to be used outside the vehicle is in the cabinets on the left next to the snacks back here. Cabinet for spell ingredients, extra ammo, whatever here on the right. And your bed is up here.” You looked up as he pointed to and pulled a red release tab on the inside of the roof. “Natasha, if you please.” You took a step back as Nat stepped up on the hitch step, and pushed up on the roof. You looked up as a tent appeared and nodded your head.

“You just get in through here.” She said as she dipped into the back and pushed up a panel that lead to the bed. “It’ll be a little fun getting out if you have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night but you sleep much more soundly than I do.”

“This is incredible.” You said with a shake of your head as you pushed yourself up on to the bed. “Oh shit that’s comfy.”

“Right?” Nat asked as she stood between your legs and rested her arms on your thighs. “You like it?”

“What’s not to like?” You said as you sat up to look at her. “We’d never have to pay for a hotel room again.”

“And no more diner food. Healthy eating again.”

“Little miracles.” You said with a smile as you cupped her jaw in your hands. You gave her a chaste kiss and smiled. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“You deserve it, baby. You do so much for this world and it’s time you got a little recognition for it.” You nodded your head as a second panel beside you moved as well.

“So I’m taking your old car, right?” Claire asked as she jumped up on the bed beside you as Tony got to work loading up your new weapons into the new weapons box. “Damn, this bed is comfy.” Natasha looked over at you with a smile and you nodded your head.

“Yea, she’s all yours, sis.” She cheered and laid back on your bed with a sigh.

“Hey, we still have a case, don’t get too comfortable.” You reminded her as you popped her stomach with your hand. She groaned and swore as she sat up and jumped back down.

“I’ll get the bags.” She said as she pulled the panel back into place.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go put this bad bitch to work and kill some vamps.” You nodded your head and jumped off the bed to get to work.

“Thank you.” You said to Tony as you stepped over the open weapons box and jumped down to the ground. “This means so much.”

“It’s the least I can do.” He said with a nod as he watched his robots work. “You save the world more than I do.” He reached into his back pocket, pulled out a black credit card, and passed it to you. “You need anything, guns, food, gas, sleeping bags, clothes… adult entertainment… you put it on the card. Consider it compensation for all the years you’ve done this, and all the years you still have left. You’re officially an Avenger. Off the record since, you know, you tend to dabble in the slightly illegal aspects of life. And I’ll keep that card paid off as long as we are under the mutual understanding that I can hire you a lawyer if you need one, but I’m not the one paying you to dig up graves and kill beasts that shouldn’t exist.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” You said with a shrug as you watched Nat lock up the top. “But still, thank you.” He nodded his head as he pushed the weapons box closed for you and moved out of the way so Claire could throw your bags in the back.

“It’s my pleasure. Swing by any time you want. I’ll have a lot of fun making new weapons for you so I can live vicariously though you.”

“We’ll be back.” You said as he handed you the keys to your new car. “You might be the change the hunting world really needs.”

“Now you’re just inflating his ego.” Claire said as she reached into your jacket pocket and grabbed your old car keys. “Time to go.”

“We’re going, OK?” You laughed as you closed the trunk. “Bye Tony.” With one last wave goodbye, he turned to head back over to his work bench to to keep working on the rugaru gun to prefect it for the next time you came by.

“Let’s do this.” Nat said as she got into the passenger seat and put her hand on your knee. “Vamps then stocking up on food and shit, and unpacking everything.”

“Sounds perfect to me.”


End file.
